Ethan Hardy- A&E
by Jabi07
Summary: Natalie Thomas has just moved to Holby and has got a job as a Healthcare Assistant. But as soon as she meets Ethan her life is changed but how will it end?
1. Chapter 1

A&E

Part One- Fresh Start

Natalie stood outside the entrance feeling the light autumn breeze brush her cheeks as she sighed a little nervously before smiling at Max her best friend who linked his arm into hers,

"Ready?" She let out a little laugh at his goofy smile before nodding her head,

"Yeah I'm ready Maximus!"

"You know your the first person and last that has called me that!"

"That's what makes it our nickname!" Max shakes his head still smiling as we enter the almost quiet emergency department, where stood at the reception area was Connie Beachup my boss! Who turned as if on cue and smiled over at me making me relax a little,

"Ah perfect timing! Miss Thomas don't be fooled by the quiet it will not last long, as well as having the nurses to help you with everything I think having a doctor as a mentor would be beneficial Uh let's see Dr. Hardy how about you?" Oh my god! My heart started to hammer hard inside my chest and my cheeks felt hot and flustered, which from the corner of my eye I noticed Max beside me smirking amused at my very obvious discomfort. Ethan however smiled warmly at both me and Connie which made my insides turn to jelly as I tried my best to keep my composer,

"Uh yes of course Miss Beachup. Would be a pleasure" I beamed at this as he looked fully at my direction,

"Well that sorted I'll leave you to show Miss Thomas here the ropes" with that Connie walks off cooly her high heels clicking lightly onto the floor as she headed to her office,

"Uh well uh I'm Ethan!" He holds out his hand as I take it to shake i breathlessly replied,

"Nice to meet you I'm Natalie!" We both smile awkwardly at each other before Ethan picked up some files and lightly places his hand onto my back,

"Come on I'll show you around the place!" I followed him my nerves immediately fading as soon as he speaks,

"So you a new nurse?"

"Actually no HCA I am apparently the only one on Accident and Emergency"

"Ah well that's good. I mean we could need with some care at the moment" I nod my head slowly as he opens a wooden door which reveals a small room with a kitchen area and lockers on one end of the room and comfy sofas on the other side as I follow him in we both smile at each other,

"Here's our staff room. And we all get a locker to place our uniforms in. I presume that Connie has given you your locker key?" I smile as I pull the key out of my pocket and lift it infront of us making him smirk making my heart flutter,

"You have an amazing smile!" I instantly cringed as I uncomfortably shuffled my feet side to side,

"Uh thank you uh here is your locker your uniform should be in there already" he said blushing but trying to keep things normal noticing my embarrassment from my unexpected outburst! I turn the key and my locker opens and pulling out my new uniform beaming with pride making Ethan smile over at me,

"I made it. I did it" I say more to myself as I look down at my uniform suddenly a wave of nausea hits me,

"Wwhere do I change?"

"The changing rooms are next door. Uh I'll leave you get settled I'll be at the reception desk when your ready" I smile appreciatively over at him,

"Uh Ethan thank you. I really appreciate it you know"

"Your welcome. We are a team here we look out for each other!"

I sat for a moment in the changing room taking deep breathes trying to make my anxiety pass,

"Darling you alright?" A blonde short haired nurse comes round the corner and places herself beside me,

"Uh yeah fine. I'm fine"

"I'm Rita. Your Natalie right?"

"yeah. "

"Robyn and Lofty has told me all about you! You no need to be worried about your first day here. We look after each other here. You need anything you know I'll be running around the place" I smirk relaxing instantly,

"Thank you. Uh I better get started Ethan is waiting for me"

"Yes we wouldn't want to keep him waiting sweetheart!" She gave me a knowing look making me blush slightly,

"Please don't say nothing! I mean he's probably got a lovely girlfriend"

"No actually he's single darling. And your secrets safe with me" Rita winks smiling warmly at my direction making me smile back before heading out the changing rooms,

"Hey you settled then?" Ethan asks lightly making me nod,

"So sorry for taken ages. I just needed to uh calm myself I guess"

"Hey no worries. Come along I'll get you started on your first patient" a jitter of excitement pulsed through me as I walked side by side with Ethan as I finally was doing the job I have dreamed about! We walked through the now much busier department over to a cubicle, Ethan lightly pulled the curtain opened where lying on the bed was a middle aged man holding a bleeding head,

"Hello I'm Ethan I will be your doctor today. And this is lovely Natalie and she is going to clean out your wound after I've checked it of course" his calming voice and easy smile made calmness fill me up inside and out as I radiated a very similar smile,

"Hello" I say cheerily over at the patient who nodded curtly frowning in pain making Ethan lightly stride over to the patient making me come closer into the room but still by Ethan's side as he examined the nasty gnash on the mans head,

"Ah no major damage I'm pleased to say but I will give you painkillers for you to take. Uh I'll get a nurse to come stitch up your head then Natalie here can clean you up. Uh any food and drinks you want and Natalie can get it for you ok?"

"Thanks Doc!"

"Wow that was the first words he spoke he must be warming to you!" I smirk over at Ethan as we walk away from the cubicle,

"Yeah well he was in pain wasn't he"

"You can't take a compliment can you?" Ethan blushed looking ashamed for some reason,

"Sorry I didn't mean to be ungrateful"

"I know. Besides its what team mates do right?"

"What?"

"Support each other"

"Right" both of us beam at each other before Ethan turns to Robyn,

"Robyn can you do stitches for Mr Hommes in cubicle 3 please?" Robyn nods smiling her usual sunny smile,

"Of course!"

"Uh Natalie do you want to go with Robyn and see how it's done?" I over eagerly nodded my head making both of them laugh lightly as Robyn leads me towards the cubicle I was just in. The wind blew stronger making me shiver slightly as I gazed ahead of me,

"I thought you could do with some coffee to warm you up?" Ethan says whilst sitting himself beside me holding out a coffee which i gratefully take from him,

"Thanks. Is it the end of my break?"

"No not yet. Uh I was just wondering if you'd like to go to pub with us tonight as a sort of welcome drink?" I look over at him questioningly,

"Uh no offence but you don't seem the kind of guy that goes out drinking?" Ethan bursts out laughing making me join in confusion,

"Busted! Uh I don't usually no only sometimes. But uh never mind"

"What?" I say lightly touching his arm which was smooth and soft making my heart race again,

"Max he said that you weren't really a big social person and that you don't go out much"

"So he's guilt tripped you?"

"No of course not I want to come you are going right?" I sigh unsure rolling my eyes as he pulls a sad looking face,

"Ok fine! But promise me that you will keep me company?"

"Of course. We are a team right?"

"Right!" I say smirking before taking a sip of coffee,

"How did you know that I take sugar?"

"I honestly asked Max. He warned me how sweet you have your hot drinks!"

"Yeah. I suppose he made a sarky comment"

"No. You guys seem quite close how long you known each other?"

"Ah the funny thing is I met him a few weeks ago. We just connected really feels like I've known him for years. Like a brother to me" I let out a tiny laugh,

"What's funny?"

"Just heard it and it's weird I mean I hardly know him..."

"Sometimes there's a connection with someone and it's instant" we both stared intensely at each other my breathing becoming laboured as all I saw was Ethan as I felt myself edging closer to him,

"Mate there you are! Thought we were going to have lunch together!" We both shyly moved away from each other before Ethan stood awkwardly coughing,

"Uh see you later"

"Yeah see you" I watched him walk away from us and head inside before I turn back annoyed at a smirking Max,

"Thanks for that! Why you looking like that for you big goof!?"

"Because my best friend you are smitten.I hope you know what your in for?"

"What does that mean?!" I ask confused by his sudden intense mood,

"Well honestly you just going to get trappled and he is seriously out of your league!" I stand up trying my best to hold back the tears that were forming,

"Wow now I know what you think of me!"

"Oh don't be like that I'm trying to protect you!"

"From what? And I know that he is too good for me!" I walk away and head back inside my head to the floor not wanting people see me cry as I head to the bathroom and wipe my face and taking a deep breath before heading back to work with a smile on my face, even though on the inside I was hurting. After Lunch I was rushed off my feet which I loved as it kept my mind busy which was perfect, I helped with the other doctors one of them being Cal Knight Ethan's older brother.

"Hey Mate?" Max leaned over the reception desk looking guiltily over at my direction in his hand was a cupcake and our favourite music magazine,

"Hey."

"Listen I was out of order. I didn't mean it the way it came out. I just didn't want you to have your heartbroken like I did"

"It's ok. I get that you care. Maximus are you okay?" I say gently placing my hand in his,

"I will be"

"I've no doubt about it. Your so strong you can get through anything!" Max laughs slightly uncomfortable as he continues with what he wanted to say,

"So anyway here's an extra special treat to show how sorry I am and I'm also buying your drinks all night!" I shrug my shoulders looking guiltily over at my friend,

"I don't think I'm going to come tonight?"

"What why not?!"

"Not really feeling it Maximus"

"Aw come on since when does Max offer to buy drinks besides its a ritual around here" Cal says as Ethan joins us giving a small smile over at my direction before he put his head down to look at the files that were in his hands,

"I don't know..."

"Aw come on mate! It would be our way to welcome you! Please?" Uh I don't know what to do? I feel Ethan watching us from the corner of my eye as I panic on what to tell them but before I can speak Ethan begins to speak standing inches from me,

"Maybe we should leave the grilling until we are less busy. Natalie better not get grilled like this tonight." Speechless in him actually having my back on this as everyone else is getting back to work Ethan turns to me smiling lightly over at me,

"I hope they haven't put you off working here?"

"No. No it's just Maximus being himself!" I say lightly making Ethan smirk both of us silent for a moment,

"So without sounding like I'm ganging up on you, you really not going tonight?" He looked sad which made me instinctively touch his arm,

"I don't know. Are you going to come?"

"I said so earlier. I never let people down" again we both look intensely into each other's eyes both forgetting of our surroundings as we could only see each other,

"I uh in that case I better not let you down team mate!" I walk away feeling giddy as I continue with the rest of my shift feeling completely happy a big grin glued on my face. I pulled at my top nervously as I zip my leather jacket up taking one last look at the mirror before heading out the changing room,

"There you are! What were you doing in there?!" Max and Robyn were both waiting as we all began to head out the hospital,

"You look nice!" Robyn says making me look down slightly unsure,

"Thanks. Uh so do you" I say looking at her smiling at her warmly, as we leave the hospital we only walked accross the road before we entered a pub, all the staff greeted us as we made our way over to the bar my eyes never losing focus of Ethan who was stood in the corner with his brother, as soon as he noticed me he waved smiling over at me making me make my way over to them,

"You made it then?" Cal said sarcastically making me smirk,

"Here I am! Uh..."

"Oh uh would you like a drink?" Ethan asks fumbling clumsily making me laugh lightly,

"Uh Maximus is getting my drink but uh maybe later team mate!" We both let out a small laugh which confuses Cal who frowns shaking his head as he walks off, making me sit at the stool our bodies inches from each other,

"Here you go mate!" Max smiles as he places my wine infront of me beaming with an amused grin,

"Thanks Maximus"

"I'll be over with the others if you need me" he states his tone firm making my eyes bulge at him warningly before turning back to Ethan who appeared oblivious,

"Uh so what you think then?"

"About what?"

"The pub? Not that bad is it?" I shake my head,

"No. The company is good!"

"Yes it is. Here you left this on the reception desk earlier" he places the magazine infront of me smiling,

"Ah thank you! Been looking for this!"

"So you like your music then?" I nod eagerly getting excited,

"Yeah love it! Mainly old school rock! What music do you like?"

"Uh well I'm not the biggest fan of music... I do listen to music but it's not really my passions" I lean closer to him smiling intrigued to know more,

"So what are your passions then?"

"Well it might not surprise you but I'm kind of a geek. Science . Medicine. Helping people. Does that sound dull?" I lightly touched his arm to reassure him,

"Far from it! I find it refreshing. Uh at least your in the right job!"

"Yes I am. You know that some people are destined for things?" I nod encouragingly making him continue,

"Well uh I feel like I was meant to be a doctor"

"You were. Your so caring people see that and feel reassured"

"Really?"

"Yeah you really should take a compliment you know?"

"You can talk! I saw you earlier when Robyn said you look nice which she is right by the way you looked away as if you didn't believe it!" Wow no one had done that before! I think feeling my stomach fluttering as I sip my wine slowly watching Ethan intrigued,

"So maybe we should make ourselves a pact then?"

"I'm intrigued to hear this go on?"

"Well how about we both help each other believe in ourselves as team mates of course!"


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

I lay fast asleep when I squint my eyes as sunlight beams through the blinds making me groan as I lift my head off the pillow to find Ethan snoring lightly beside me. I sit myself slowly up the bed as I realise that I'm not in my room, I turn to face Ethan who looked peaceful as I lightly lay back down watching him closely as I gently stroke his cheek,

"Morning" I say as he opens his eyes making him smile warmly making my heart melt,

"Morning what time is it?" He says sitting up and turning to look over at his clock on his bedside table,

"It's seven. Another hour yet!" He says sounding relieved which I did not share as i Frantically got off the bed grabbing at my clothes as I out of breath tried putting them on,

"What is wrong?" Ethan asks as he moves closer to me wrapping one arm around my waist as he begins to kiss my neck making my breath laboured as I close my eyes,

"Max will notice I'm gone" I say weakly,

"Who cares" he says between kisses which makes me tingle in anticipation both of us laughing lightly as I lift his head up slowly his face inches from my own,

"You really want people gossiping about us? Cause you know that your brother and Max certainly will!" Ethan sighs leaning his face into my shoulder pecking my neck,

"I suppose your right. I mean it would just ruin whatever this is right?" I nod my head agreeing,

"This is special already. With you know you being my first...I just think that we should take it slowly and ..."

"I think your right Nat" I kiss his lips lightly before silently dressing ,Ethan then looked out his bedroom making sure Cal didn't spot me as I sneaked out,

"Clear" Ethan whispered as I quickly kissed his lips before heading out the apartment.

"Well well well! You dirty stop out!" Max says his arms folded as he stood in the hall waiting for me as soon as I entered the house,

"Shh! They'll hear you! What you doing sneaking around on people?!"

"Could ask you the same thing? No need to ask who you were with and what you were doing!"

"Fine. Please just keep this between us?" I plead making Max sigh before pulling me into him,

"I hope you are not going to regret this but I'm always here for you alright?" I kiss his cheek,

"I really really like him a lot Maximus!" Max kissed my forehead lightly sighing,

"I know you do. I know"

At work we were all rush off our feet all morning as a emergency call came through, meaning that all the staff was rushed off their feet meaning that I hadn't a chance to see Ethan all morning to discuss things. At half 12 I finally entered the staff room on my first break of the day, Ethan not long followed behind me as we both beam shyly and giddily at each other,

"Busy morning huh! How you finding it?"

"Good actually. I love the buzz you get from helping people I mean not quite like you or the nurses do but you know even making them smile..." Ethan's lips pressed against mine making my arms wrap around his shoulders,

"And may I ask what that was for?" I ask smiling,

"Just because your so sexy when your rambling!" His cheeks were flushed and his eyes shining with happiness making me take my hand into his and given it a quick squeeze before removing it from his smiling brightly,

"I uh better get back out there I promised that I'd help Lofty out. But uh lunch at our bench?"

"That's a date! Uh well you know what I mean!" I laughed lightly kissing his cheek before leaving the room with the biggest grin on my face. I walked outside the hospital heading over towards the bench holding two coffees smiling as I sit and patiently wait for Ethan,

"Waiting for lover boy then?" Max says putting out a cigarette and looking far away,

"Yes. What's wrong Max?" He turned to face me shrugging his eyes red raw,

"Nothing mate I'm fantastic. Listen won't be home tonight got a date"

"Oh. And whose the lucky lady?"

"Just some girl. Names not important!" Max skulks off just as Ethan heads over smiling as he's holding two coffees aswell,

"Great minds!" I let out a laugh as Ethan sits beside me,

"Is Max alright?"

"Uh good question! I'm not so sure...does that make me sound terrible?"

"No course not! I uh hope it's not me?"

"Oh god no! It's uh well I uh think that it's girl drama...well more complicated than that the heart"

"Ah I see. He'll be okay he seems quite strong"

"Does he?"

"Yeah he does" I smile feeling better as I put my arm through his as we both sat silently sipping our coffees,

"So uh last night what we uh..."

"Yes?"

"You should know that I don't usually do that. You know uh I really uh feel uh connected to you?"

"Yeah same here. I uh seem to be more forward with you than with everyone else which uh I don't know maybe cause I like you a lot I guess..."

"I feel the same I'm never one to express my uh feelings much you know mostly afraid encase Cal makes fun you know!"

"I get it I have a sister whose the same. So back to the subject of us..."

"Oh uh yeah well I thought that it would be nice to go to dinner and get to know each other better?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Uh um yes a date. I'm asking you out"

"Yes! Would love too!" I say eagerly my heart about to burst out of my chest as I got up and turned to face him beaming,

"Better get back to work team mate!" Ethan laughs lightly as he stood beside me offering his arm out for me to take as we walk slowly over towards the entrance,

"I thought you didn't want gossip?"

"Well a gentleman can walk a beautiful lady to her destination you know!" I laugh happily,

"True gentleman. Such a turn on you know" I say smirking as he smiles amused,

"Better pick you up sooner rather than later then!"

"Too right a lady doesn't liked to be kept waiting you know" I say walking off cooly feeling giddy at how his touch and whole presence makes me feel intense feelings that I've never felt before! I was in the waiting room waiting with a patients mother who was sat staring into space as I held her hand offering her words of comfort which was far from sinking in,

"Mrs Brown? I'm Dr Lo I was treating your son Jacob..."

"Yes? How is he?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..." Mrs brown broke down whimpering and shaking as me and Lily hopelessly tried to comfort her which was useless as how could she be comforted her son was dead! Lily and me both felt drained of energy as we watched Tess take her to see her son, me feeling like it was too much hurried to the bench outside and let out a little sob my legs trembling as I took deep breathes to calm myself down,

"You know it's hard it never gets easier!" Ethan says softly as I wipe my face with the tissue that he had given me,

"Yeah...I'll be fine I just need a moment!" Ethan placed his hand firmly onto my shoulder understanding what I felt. I flustered into my black dress catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror making me let out a sob of dispair! Oh I'm so gross! Why am I so manly?! I grit my teeth trying to stop the tears which still filled my eyes as Max entered the bedroom,

"Mate? What's the tears for?" Max asks gently sitting next to me and wiping my tears away,

"I can't find anything to wear"

"What's wrong with the dress?" I look at him in a disbelief disgust,

"Because I look gross! That's why!" Max kisses my head looking straight into my eyes,

"You my mate are far from gross! You hear me Mate your a rock star and any guy would be lucky to have you!" I pulled him into my arms telling him in his ear "I love you Maximus" making Max say it back as he helped me find an outfit that I was comfortable in, which ended up being a long black top and smart navy jeans and my leather jacket. I met Ethan outside the restaurant my stomach fluttering as he looked smart with a navy shirt and one of his jumpers making me smile,

"Hey"

"Hey uh you look good" I blush looking to the floor,

"Uh remember our pact missy!" I looked up beaming amusedly over at him,

"Ah I'm glad you remembered that! So uh shall we go eat?"

"Ah of course here my lady" Ethan offered me his arm making me laugh lightly as I take hold of his arm,

"Kind sir!" I smirk as we walk inside the restaurant both grinning wildly, both giddy with how much they were smitten with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

Dinner was fab! As well as it being a very nice place we also both felt chilled out as we laughed constantly both enjoying one another's company,

"So uh tonight was really great!" I say awkwardly as we both wait outside for a taxi,

"Yeah it was. Uh if you'd like it doesn't have to end here uh I mean that I could put some music on and we could uh talk!"

"Ethan I was hoping you was going to say that" I then kissed him firmly on the lips,

"But I'm fed up of talking now how bout you?" He beams down at me laugh shyly as he wraps his arm around my waist and leads me towards the taxi that just pulled up for us,

"Very much so I just didn't want to be presumptious!" We both laugh as we enter the taxi I instantly place my head onto his shoulder as he pulls me closer which makes me smell his jumper which smelt of sweet strawberries making me smile contently wanting to stay like this forever! But it wasn't long before we got back to Ethan's apartment,

"Uh is your brother going to be in?"

"Not sure. But I'm not bothered bout him I wouldn't worry!" I place my hand into his our fingers entwining with each other's making Ethan look down at our hands smiling,

"That's a yes then I take it!"

"Your right Ethan. I really like you a lot and uncharistically I don't care what people think" I kissed him softly on the lips before we enter the apartment. Cal was in the large kitchen singing along with the radio as he cooked, both of us laughing as we watch amused making him turn to face us,

"Well well well look who Mr goody two shoes brought home!" Cal says a tone of amusement as I look at him frowning,

"Uh less of the brought Cal! I'm not a tin of beans thanks!"

"Your telling me! Hey I thought that you didn't want me bringing women back here!"

"Uh that's correct yes! And before you argue this is my place Cal and Natalie is special unlike the many dates you have!" Cal rolls his eyes and sighs making me stifle back laughter as I take Ethan's hand and lead him down the hall,

"Hope your ready for a big disappointment!" Cal shouts childishly making me retort,

"Is that what you say to all the girls!" We enter his bedroom Ethan closing the door behind us before he walks closer to me both of us staring into each other before tingingly I feel his lips on mine making my breathing laboured as the kiss gets deeper Ethan suddenly lifts me off my feet making me let out a noise of surprise before kissing him again as he gently places me onto the bed, as I gently pull his jumper so that he is lightly lying on top of me both of us kissing each other more passionately. We lay in each other's arms breathing heavily as he held me close I lightly kiss his chest before facing him stroking his face,

"you okay?"

"Best I've been in a long time! You?"

"Really good! I mean that now most likely Cal is going to blab!"

"like I told you before I am not bothered. Your my team mate we stick together right?"

"Right baby!" I lean closer and we kissed lightly,

"Plus you make me happy" I take in his features my heart racing wildly inside my chest, oh god! I'm falling in love with him maybe I've always been!

"I'll guess that has freaked you out"

"No god no! Here listen!" I say placing his hand over my heart making him smile as he places my hand on his making me smile back,

"We are in harmony!"

"We certainly are!" Ethan then kisses my neck making me smile closing my eyes my breathing laboured as I wrap my arms around my neck,

"Bang!" We both look at the closed door both out of breath,

"Shouldn't you go out and check what Cal is upto?" Ethan was thinking silently for a moment before he kissed my lips,

"No that can wait until the morning. Right now I'm here with you and not even my brother can ruin it for me. Uh so where was I?" Ethan began to kiss my neck his kisses more urgently then before. We slept in each other's arms my head resting on his warm chest when once again we are interrupted by reality as my mobile burst into life making me groan as i lean over to answer my phone,

"Err Maximus it had better be good!"

"Oh believe me it is! Your family are here!"

"What?!" I almost burst a vain in my head,

"I know right. Get your arse home mate!"

"Uh on my way!" I hung up the phone my hands trembling in shock Ethan sitting beside me looking questioningly over at me,

"My folks are at mine. I uh better go" I say getting out of the bed and getting myself dressed feeling deflated as all I wanted was to stay with Ethan warm and safe,

"Oh I see. Well uh I better check what damage my dear brother has caused anyway uh I'll see you at work right?"

"Yes. Uh I'll um see you then and uh I'm really sorry for going early especially as I miss Cal getting the third degree!" Ethan smiles as he kisses my forehead,

"There is plenty of time for you to have my famous pancakes"

"Mmm can't wait for testing them out! They sound amazing! " I kiss him lightly on the cheek before rushing out the apartment, hailing down a cab and making my way to my house my nerves getting the better of me as I nervously chewed my nail my thoughts filling with what they were going to say to each other, as awkwardly she just pretty much left without saying anything and came here to Holby not because she didn't care but because she knew her parents would never let her go if they had known and she had to leave as she needed a fresh start. Her whole family did.

She got out the taxi and anxiously entered the house to be greeted by Max,

"Hey where's the other two?"

"Work which Is where I should be! Don't worry I'll cover for you!"

"Thanks Max I appreciate it!" I say as he kisses me before heading out the door, I make my way into the lounge where all three of them sat waiting all eyebrows raised as they caught glimpse of me,

" well look here mum and dad your baby is doing the walk of shame!"

"Oh haha very funny! And there's nothing shameful about what I've been doing thank you!"

"So who is he then?" My dad asks awkwardly clearly uncomfortable as I sigh thinking of Ethan making me radiate with happiness,

"Ethan Hardy. I met him at work. He's a doctor...and I uh he's the sweetest guy and has the most kindest warmest heart I know!" I feel my body temperature rise as they all look amused at me getting all flustered which was something I have never done over a guy before!

"You must invite him round here tonight for dinner"

"What? Um without sounding rude but how long you staying here?"

"Well a day or two we just wanted to check how you were we really miss you!" I smile awkwardly at my mum,

"I'll ask him when I'm at work. Listen I really need to be getting ready will you guys be okay for a few hours?" Guilt washed over me as I felt like a lousy daughter,

"Of course we will! Nose around the area for abit don't you worry you just get yourself to work love" I hugged my parents before rushing upstairs grabbing all the things I need for work before rushing out the house calling my goodbyes as I do. Max did a good job of covering for me as Connie and Tess just sighs light heartedly as they say for me to get to work,

"Your family alright?"

"Yeah uh I just feel a bit useless I haven't really been good with contacting them"

"Aw they understand besides your not the only one that does it!"

"How do you do that?"

"What?"

"Make me feel better about things. You make me feel good"

"Well I am a doctor" I laugh lightly nudging him lightly both of us smirking,

"Aw you two are sweet!" Louse chips in making both of us blush,

" so how long has this been going on then?"

"Aw leave them alone! I think it's good being in love!" Rita says as Louse sulks off making her smile amused at us,

"Let me guess Cal!" Ethan says his glasses steaming up,

"And Max they become awefully chummy"

"What a bromance to have! Ah I'll talk to Maximus don't worry"

"And I'll speak to my brother!" I headed straight to smokers corners where as predicted stood Max chatting rather closely with Zoe making me stop and watch,

"Oh you idiot!" I say to myself as I watch their body laugague,

"Uh excuse me Zoe but can I have a word with Maximus for a second?"

"Of course got to go back inside anyway" she says stubbing out her cigarette and walking back inside Max staring longingly after her making me whack him hard on the chest,

"You absolute idiot! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Uh ow! I'm guessing this is about me blabbing about you and lover boy!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that!" I whack him again,

"The first one was for getting involved with Zoe! What was you thinking?" Max pulled me away to somewhere more quiet and looked pathetically at me,

"It was never meant to be like this you know...I have never falling for anyone before...but Zoe well she's different and she is in here always mate!" He says gesturing to his heart tears in his eyes as I pull him closer into me and held him feeling my heartache for him as I couldn't imagine Ethan not liking me back...not being able to hold his hand or feel his warmth as he cuddles me at night,

"Maximus look I can't even imagine how hurt your feeling right now but you have got to move on from this...and I'm going to help you ok? Best mates"

"Aw mate I am sorry for not keeping your secret"

"It's ok. Uh I just see how embarrassed he got and uh well I don't know what to do I mean I don't want to freak him out?"

"You worried he'll go off you?"

"Little bit. I mean look at me! He is way to good for me always has been! And my parents want to meet him tonight"

"Oh mate! Just ask him at least you know where you stand!"

"But what if he doesn't want to?" Max wraps his arm around me,

"Well then look like your stuck with us then doesn't it!" I let out a small laugh as we head back to work again rushing off my feet. At lunch I made my way to the staff room which was filled with people as I make my way to Ethan I grit my teeth as I hear kissing noises,

"Oh how old are you lot?!" Lily asks irritably making me smile gratefully over at her before I continued to face Ethan,

"Uh hey uh I just wondered if I could speak to you for a moment?" Ethan nodded taking in everyone leaning closer for a listen to our conversation making him take my hand and lead me out the room,

"So what is it?"

"Uh I uh was just uh wondering if and its upto you uh if you wanted to come for uh dinner tonight?" I say trembling slightly making him take hold of both my hands sighing lightly,

"Honestly with anyone else I would refuse meeting family members as I get too nervous. But with you uh I'm not going to lie I'm still nervous but you really want me there and I can tell that it means a lot to you so I will be there!" Oh wow! I feeling touched by his selfless act squeezed his hand that's in mine,

"You have no reason to be nervous you know cause no matter what they think I'm still going to love you!" We both froze in shock at me saying love! I begin to panic as his breathing becomes rapid and his eyes bulging in shock,

"Uh I got to get back to work!" Ethan hurries off leaving me silently cursing myself for not thinking! Argh! You idiot Nats! I say to myself as I head to the changing rooms and burst into tears knowing that I had ruined it greatly! I headed home after my shift to the shock of finding Ethan deep in conversation with my Mother,

"Oh!" I gasp in surprise making Max wink at me as Ethan goes over to wear I'm standing looking apologetic,

"What you doing here?"

"You invited me. Unless you changed your mind?"

"No I just thought..."

"I freaked out because no woman has ever said that to me before...but your not just some woman..."

"No?"

"No your the woman I'm madly in love with!" I felt my heart burst as I pressed my lips against his as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him,

"Aw come on folks let's eat and leave these two too it!" Max orders everyone through to where the table is laid full of food making my stomach rumble slightly,

"Wow you guys went all out!"

"Well we don't usually have guests around the place!" Says Robyn warmly making me smile as Ethan pulled out a chair for me to sit down as he places himself beside me I feel his hand brushes mine making me grin wildly. I said goodnight to my family before I entered the bedroom where Ethan was lying waiting for me,

"How's your family?" I smile sitting beside him stroking his bare chest,

"Their fine. But I'm more concerned about you are you okay?"

"I'm good...I actually can't believe how well I got on with them uh I mean I'm not usually so calm around people you know I didn't mean..."

"Shh don't worry baby I know what you meant" I say kissing his lips lightly rubbing his chest as he pulls me closer into him,

"Hey baby did you really mean what you said?"

"What?"

"That you love me?" I ask huddled into his chest,

"Yes I really do! You should believe that somebody is in love with you!" He lightly kisses my forehead as his fingers stroke my arm gently,

"You are more than somebody. Wow I can't believe this is actually happening! I never thought that moving here would lead me to find love...I'm so lucky!" I kiss his chest before lying back onto his chest our eyes closing shut as we whisper goodnight as I turn the lamp off before snuggling into Ethan both of us content and More Happy than they'd ever been!


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

We eventually get to have a proper lie in together as by the time we had woken up and had gone downstairs they had gone. Robyn left us a sweet little note with hearts doddled in the corner of the paper,

"Aw she is so cute!" I comment a big grin on my face as I put the note down and wrap my arms around his neck,

"Looks like it's just us!" Ethan grins as he leans closer and kisses me lightly onto the lips,

"Well you my angel can sit down and relax while I make you some pancakes"

"Ow I could so get use to this!" I say smirking before kissing his lips, I make my way over to the table and sit myself down watching him calmly begin to find his way around the kitchen whistling along to the radio making me smile goofily,

"Wallah! My very special pancakes for a very special lady!" He says proudly placing the pancakes down onto the table infront of me,

"Wow they certainly look and smell fab baby!" I say as I eagerly cut a bit and place a piece into my mouth my eyes bulging as I make noise of satisfaction,

"Oh my god! They are amazing baby!"

"I'm glad you think so. Uh well I uh better tidy up after myself!"

"No not yet. How about you help me finish these bad boys off?" I say offering him a piece of pancake on my fork as he smiling takes the pancake of my fork both of us smiling happily at each other. After breakfast we both got dressed and went for a nice stroll, it was a mild breeze that filled your lungs with fresh air and we walked contently arm in arm for most of the morning,

"I like it here"

"Yeah me too. The company's not so bad either!" I smile amused as I rest my head against his shoulder as we walk,

"You know I'm not usually like this you know ?"

"Like what?"

"Like one of those touchy feely people. And with you I uh well we are one of those really cheesy in your face couples!" Ethan burst out laughing making me join in,

"Your right Nat. And just for the record before I met you I've never been one to demonstrate my love to people either!" We both stop walking as I tug his shirt as I reach up and kisses him lovingly unaware and not really caring of my surroundings.

We had a call to come into work as there was a emergency, so both me and Ethan rushed to the Hospital both overwhelmed as it was manic with wounded patients everywhere and staff running around quickly my heart thudding hard inside my chest as I feel Ethan place his hand into mine as where share the same anxious look,

"Hey you guys thanks for coming in as you can see you were much needed!" Charlie says as he smiles appreciatively making us nod our heads still not quite taking it in,

"Of course Uh we better get working then!" Ethan chirps as all three of us head towards the staff room,

"Great you guys Your both helping Zoe out today ok?"

"Sure. Uh Charlie what actually happened?"

"Huh well there was an explosion at a factory"

"Oh god! Was anyone killed?" Charlie shock his head with a look that said not yet as he left us to get our uniforms from our lockers,

"You will be okay right?"

"Yes. Just uh bit overwhelming though" Ethan nods his head understanding as he smiles lightly,

"Well I'll be right by your side if it gets too much!"

"Yeah. I love you" I kiss him before heading to the changing room unsure of what to expect from this shift only that I have Ethan by my side which fills me with security. I was now sat in the relatives room next to little Dylan who was Five years old and whose father was critically ill,

"When can I see my daddy?" He had big blue eyes that bore into you making my stomach fall and bile in my throat,

"Well when the doctor say it's ok. They are still treating him. Why don't we finish with your picture yeah?" I say lightly as I watch him draw concentrating on his colouring when Zoe and Ethan enter the room,

"Hey Dylan has Natalie here been looking after you?" He nods his little head looking terrified at Zoe before he places himself onto my lap clinging onto me as I automatically hold him comfortingly,

"Dylan angel the doctors want to speak to you darling please don't be frightened!" I speak softly before Zoe continued with what she had to say which I could tell wasn't good,

"Dylan sweetheart we are so sorry darling but your daddy suffered from a severe brain injury meaning that he died sweetheart"

"So he's in heaven now. He won't come to my party now!" All three of us all looked sad as Dylan tried to understand what this actually meant. I was heading towards the reception area with Ethan when I felt hands clinging to my leg I looked down to see Dylan squeezing tightly onto me making me smile gently as I held him,

"Thank you" he says quietly before walking off with the social worker making my eyes water slightly Ethan places a hand onto my shoulder smiling proudly,

"You really helped Dylan today! I'm proud of you!" He says making me beam with pride as he kisses my head lightly,

"I just hope that he will be ok. He's a sweet kid whose been through a lot and he's only five years old"

"He will be. Tough kid! Come on team mate lets get out of here and get something to eat!" We were about to head off when Connie and Zoe gathered us around,

"I just want to say how wonderful you guys have worked today I'm proud of you all! Uh also I've decided to organise a trip for some of the team. It's an adventure trip so the people coming with us must be prepared to get dirty. Zoe will pin up the names of the staff that are coming in the staff room tomorrow morning. That's all folks all have a good night see you bright and early!" We all looked at each other unsure who was going on this trip and why? Before Ethan took my hand and led me towards the staff room Cal walking beside us,

"What you think bro? Fancy being an action man for a few days!" Ethan cooly responded to his brothers quick response making me smirk as Cal blushes lightly,

"Come on let's get some dinner!" Ethan says as we watch Cal waltz off trying to walk of the embarrassment,

"Let's go!" I say smiling happily as I lightly press my lips against his,

"Oi get a room you two!" Noel jokes making us smile before we head off hand in hand both completely United and together.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five- One Moment

The next morning Ethan and I enter the hospital chatting away happily our arms locked together,

"Hey check the list you two! Zoe has just put it up in the staff room " Max comments a goffy smile on his face making us share a confused look on our faces as we make our way towards the staff room,

"Ah little bro! Looks like you will be action man afterall!" We both move closer towards the list Ethan letting out a little groan making me rub his arm lightly,

"Hey it won't be so bad. We could get through it together right?" Ethan gives a small smile at me,

"Right. Besides Connie won't make us do stuff completely out our comfort zone right?" I nod my head whereas Cal burst out laughing making me turn and glare at him,

"Don't you two know Connie! You won't survive a day before wanting to head back home!"

"Well maybe you don't know me then Cal! Cause I assure you I can last the full trip!"

"I smell a bet!"

"Boys!" I say outraged by how this conversation was heading,

"Aw mate they just making things interesting!" Max says casually making me frown,

"Uh are you helping me Max! Cause it looks like your encouraging it!"

"Oh lighten up mate! Me and you should make our own bet but if your too boring I can always ask Robyn?"

"I'm not boring! Ok what you betting on?"

"Who wins the most challenges on the trip!"

"Right what we win?"

"If I win you get to do whatever I want for a whole month with no whining!" I roll my eyes sighing loudly,

"And if I win?"

"Whatever you like?"

"You do whatever I want for a month!" Max nods smiling as he lifts his hand out for me to shake which I do feeling slightly anxious as him and Cal leave the room laughing,

"Wow what an evil pairing!" Ethan says wrapping one arm around my shoulder making me nod my head in agreement,

"We better make sure that we win!" Ethan and me share a sigh before he lightly kisses my forehead making me close my eyes,

"When does it say that we going anyway?" I ask making Ethan look at the notice board,

"Tomorrow morning. Ten" we groan holding each other,

"A week of Max being a gloating idiot!"

"I could say the same about Cal!" We both smirk as we made our way out the staff room to begin our work for the day. We made our way to cubicle five where lay on the bed was a timid girl on her late teens her hair covering her face as standing over her was a guy of early twenties who expression changed as soon as he saw us,

"Uh hello I'm Ethan I will be your doctor today uh you fell down the stairs?" Ethan asks politely both not believing for one second that had happened, the girl nodded her head scared to make eye contact and her whole body trembling,

"Sorry bout her she's still in shock ain't Ya babe?" His tone was harsh and he had a constant look of disgust when he looked at her making both me and Ethan frown,

"Uh well actually I need to do an exam on Laura is it?" Laura nodded again,

"And?!"

"Well my point being that your girlfriend needs some privacy. So if you'd like Natalie here can show you where the shop is?"

"I ain't leaving her! Don't trust Ya! Now let's get on with this I have things to do!" Ethan touched his glasses nervously before beginning to explain again,

"Uh Mr uh what is your name sir?"

"None of your business that's what!"

"Look mate my colleague here just wants to check that your girlfriend hasn't got any major injuries so if you care for your girlfriend at all you'd leave Dr Hardy do his job!" I say my tone sharp and to the point which this guy did not like as he strides forward,

"You saying that I don't care?!" I instinctively step back but my face showing no fear,

"Sir Miss Thomas is just trying to do her job she wasn't meaning any offence!" Ethan says trying to sound calm but we both could hear the fear in his voice as this guy took in our body laugague he smiled amused,

"Aw miss gobby here your bird!" Before we had even a time to react he had hold of me by the neck and a scalpel in my face,

"Hey ok take it easy! You don't want to hurt her or yourself mate!" Cal says trying to calm him,

"I'm not your mate! And I'm just trying to teach this gobby cow a lesson here so get back to what you were doing!"

"Afraid I can't let that happen mate...see she is not only a colleague and friend she is also the person making my little bro happy!" My eyes were locked on Ethan as they watered with overflowing tears as all in a instance I could not see him again,

"Please you don't want to be sent away for killing someone. It will be a hell of a long time so why don't we gently put the scalpel down and we all forget this happened yeah?" Cal says lightly taking a step closer making his grip tighter making me make a noise of terror,

"Ha not so high and mighty now are Ya! Hey why don't you say that your sorry and plead for forgiveness then I'll consider letting you go!"

"Go. To. Hell!" I say as I nudge him hard into the chest making him double over and twisting his arm before running into Ethan's arms both holding each other tightly as security dragged the guy out the ward,

"I was so scared! I didn't want to die! I didn't want to leave you!" I sobbed into Ethan's arms as he tried soothing me,

"Ethan take Natalie to my office until she calms herself the police will want statements from you both" Connie says matter of fact as Ethan leads a trembling me out the ward and over to Connie's office, where he gently sat me down onto a chair me still clinging onto him,

" Hey angel your safe now! I promise you I won't let nothing ever happen to you again!" Ethan says firmly his hand stroking my cheek as I rest my head into his chest making him tighten his grip around me,

"Ethan I love you so much. I need you to know that right!" Ethan nods his head his eyes shining and biting his lip as if stopping himself from crying making me place my hand into his,

"I'm sorry for scaring you today. I know it's my fault!"

"Don't ever say that Nat you were trying to help! And guys like that are very hard to reason with!"

"True. Are the police going to talk to us now?" I ask as I wipe my eyes with a tissue that Ethan had given me as he shrugs his shoulders,

"Not sure. Maybe you want me to go and check?" I sigh suddenly feeling drained,

"No. Stay with me please?" Ethan squeezes my hand,

"Of course. I will never leave your side again! Which is good that you love me as I might get on your nerves!" I smile stroking his cheek,

"Never baby. Like I said I love you!" I lean into him and as our lips lightly touched a shiver chilled my spine. The police were surprisingly quick and as soon as they had finished talking with us Connie had sent both of us home, so now we are lying on his sofa quietly listening to the radio our eyes closed lost in the moment,

"You hungry?"

"Uh little bit. Why what time is it?" I ask feeling chilled,

"Half five. I could make us some pasta?" I nod my head smiling,

"Sounds good." We both sit up making me let out a groan as I wrap my arms around his neck,

"Weren't ready to let go off you baby!" Ethan smiles kissing my neck making me laugh lightly before he kisses my lips,

"I won't be long I promise. You just relax make yourself at home!" I nod smiling watching as he heads out the room making me sit back looking around the room the silence sending a chill down my spine as my head began to think on what happened today, making me rush out the room and into the kitchen where Ethan had his back to me cooking away,

"I uh thought that I'd keep you company. Besides I think this rooms the favourite apart from the bedroom of course!" I say sitting at the breakfast bar watching as he cooked cheerily my head whirling manically and my heart aching as I thought of not being with Ethan and not able to see him anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six

I had hardly any sleep as I gripped by thoughts of being without Ethan! It was silly I knew that it was that's way I tried shaking it off but I just couldn't remove the fear that consumed me as we lay in each other's arms, Ethan snoring lightly as his arm is wrapped around my waist I lightly stroke his arm memorising every detail feeling choked up as I swallow deeply trying to hold back the sobbing as that would wake Ethan and I don't want him knowing my silly irrational thoughts!

"What time is it?" Ethan asks groggily his warm breath on my bare back making me smile lightly as I slowly turn to face him,

"Aw I'm sorry did I wake you baby?" I say stroking his cheek as he shakes his head lightly brushing his lips against mine,

"It's still early. And since we are both up?"

"I like the way you think Dr Hardy!" I say laughing happily as I kiss him contently my arms wrapping around his neck pulling him closer into me. We both entered the kitchen laughing happily as Cal greeted us with a small nod as he poured coffee into three mugs,

"Uh thanks Cal" he smiles at us as I take a sip of coffee,

"And I don't just mean the coffee!" Ethan wraps his arm around me looking just as grateful at Cal as I did,

"Well it's what people do! It's nothing!"

"No. It is Cal come here!" I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him quickly before sitting myself at the table Ethan following beside me,

"Uh you guys packed ready for today?" We both nod,

"Maximus is bringing my stuff when we meet"

"Right you still got that bet going on with him?"

"Yes Why?" I ask suspiciously as both of us wait for Cal's response,

"Just thought maybe I could help you win"

"Really? You want to help me?"

"That's why I offered!"

"You do realise that your bromance will be compromised right?" Cal smirks over at us,

"I'm willing to risk that unless of course you want a month of being his slave that is upto you!" I turn to Ethan,

"What you think?" Ethan sighs rubbing my arm lightly,

"I think Max would take advantage if he wins!" He says evenly as I turn back to Cal rolling my eyes,

"Alright but if your playing games I will kick your butt!"

"Yeah if yesterday is anything to go by then I'm sure you will!"

At half nine the three of us stood outside the department shivering as we waited for the others,

"Typical! You always have to be early to everything!" Cal moans shoving both hands into his coat pockets,

"Well you insisted on coming with us!" Ethan retorts as I lean against him body trembling,

Hey mate! Here's your stuff!" Max says dumping my bag onto the floor next to my feet,

"Hey easy! What's your problem?!"

"Aw don't take it personally he's been Mardy all morning!" Robyn explains as Max pulls childish faces at his sister making me grab his arm and lead him away from the group,

"What you..."

"This is because Zoe is coming isn't it?" I whisper making Max glare at me,

"Keep out of this! Just get back to lover boy and being perfect and happy!" I let out a small laugh in utter disbelief,

"Your so childish sometimes! And you know what no wonder she dumped you as quite clearly your not mature enough to handle a real relationship!" I strop back to the others placing my arm through Ethan's,

"Is everything alright?" Ethan whispered in my ear making me sigh,

"Not really. Will explain to you later baby" Ethan nodded his head understanding. Connie came out looking at her watch smiling her professional smile at us all,

"Ah great you are all here just what I like to see the mini bus will be here any minute so I hope you've picked your partners?" We all nodded our heads as I realised Zoe and Max edging closer to each other both looking uncomfortably awkward,

"Ah here it comes now! Everyone get yourself in your pairs!"

It was not a long journey, but it certainly felt like it as every so often Max would glare over at my direction making my stomach flutter anxiously,

"You to have had an argument? I nod my head as I lean closer into Ethan,

"He uh said some hurtful things. He's not really being himself at the moment"

"Is this to do with that relationship issue you've told me before?" I nod looking over at Max with Zoe looking uncomfortable,

"He was seeing someone...an older woman and he was only meant to have fun...but he's end up falling for her and she broke up with him" Ethan nodded his head taking in the information before replying,

"So this woman works with us right?" I nod my head,

"I can't say no more" I whisper hurriedly making Ethan raise one eyebrow intrigued,

"She's here isn't she?" I nod my head making Ethan do the same as he remained silent for the rest of the way. As soon as we arrive we all are speechless as its a massive cottage in the remote forest, I stand in awe my mouth agape as I am more than impressed! Ethan chuckles lightly beside me as he takes my arm in his and leads me with the rest inside the cottage,

"Who gets which room?" Lofty asks making everyone snigger as Connie frowns looking around her,

"Well I shall have that room done the hall. But the rest is your decision team now if you'd excuse me I'm going to freshen up. Be ready at half past five as I'm treating us all to dinner" Connie strides off down the hall leaving us all to decide,

"We should put our names in a bowl to decide whose sharing which rooms?" Robyn suggests trying to be helpful,

"Yeah uh just one question whose sharing with who?" Lily asks making us all look at each other puzzled,

"Well maybe we should stick to our pairs?" Rita suggests to get multiple groans from the others,

"There is absolutely no way I'm sharing a room with Cal!" Lily says with a look of total disgust! Making me smirk amused as I rested my head into Ethan's shoulders to hide my laughter,

"What you looking so amused about?! You won't be sharing with lover boy so don't look all smug!"

"Max!" Robyn frowns over at her brother while I look hurt as i Storm out the room and head down the concrete path tears streaming down my face. I shiver as the wind brushes through the trees and the sun hiding behind the clouds as I sit myself at a near by rock and pulled my mobile out my pocket to only find that there was no signal making me curse loudly my eyes beginning to water, as I try to figure out what to do for the best feeling anxiety rise as I hate the dark! Then as if out of nowhere I hear a noise that makes me spring out from the rock running towards the sound,

"HELLO!" Not seeing where I was going I trip over a stone twisting my ankle as I fall flat on my face,

"Natalie? You alright what's happened?" Ian asks as he runs over to me as I sob in agony,

"Ian I really hurt my ankle!" I say between sobs as I try lifting myself up,

"Try stay still Nat's!" Ian checked me over and once he was convinced it was just my ankle he carefully lifted me into his arms as he headed back to the cottage me shivering as I clung onto his neck, wanting nothing more than to be warm inside Ethan's arms feeling his sweet kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

As soon as we got to the cottage Ethan and everyone ran over to help us apart from Max! Ethan gently took me out of Ian's arms as he carries me inside the warmth instantly hitting me, he lies me onto a double bed as I wince slightly as my ankle throbs,

"Sorry. Where you'd been?" Ethan asks gently his eyes filled with concern,

"Baby...I got myself lost...I'm such a selfish cow sometimes!"

"Hey don't say that! You were upset, but next time could you please just talk to me?" I pull him into me kissing his cheek before I pull away again,

"I am a sensitive soul...cry for no reason sometimes but it pains me to see my best mate look at me like he did...I miss my Maximus!" I say lying back onto the propped pillows and scrunching my face as Ethan picks up my foot and lightly places it onto a pillow,

"I'm guessing that you guys have all picked the rooms then?"

"Yes. We are in here. Well originally you were sharing with Lily but uh plans change" I smile as I wrap my arm around his waist,

"Cuddle me? Please?" I beg suddenly craving his touch on my skin and his grip keeping me safe, Ethan smilies longingly as he lies beside me our body's lightly touching as he held me gently in his arms as we spoke. It was later on the next morning that I woke to the noise of happy laughter mostly coming from Rita and Robyn as I hobbled out the bedroom and into the kitchen,

"Nat careful don't put pressure on it! Ethan panicked picking me up and taking me to a seat,

"Aw your such a diamond fella! You've got yourself a keeper there Nats!" Rita commented filling me with pride as I beam at Ethan,

"I know. I'm a very lucky girl!" I say before silence washed through everyone as Max enters the kitchen heading cooly to the kettle and making a coffee in a stoney silence.

"Maximus?" I ask hoping he was going to turn around and be my mate again instead he glowered at my direction,

"You really have everything don't you!"

"What you talking about?!" I ask bemused by his meaning,

"You with a perfect family, perfect job oh and most importantly perfect boyfriend!" I clench my fist feeling anger flow through me,

"You know nothing bout me! And how dare you try and guilt me cause I'm in love and it's working out well for me! How dare you! Just don't bother speaking to me unless you have anything supportive to say!" Max strops off Robyn following after him like a lost puppy while the rest remain quiet. I am sat by myself outside the cottage on a wooden bench with blankets huddled around me enjoying the views when Zoe came out and lit a cigarette,

"You feeling better?"

"My ankle is fine thanks. But my best mate isn't and we both know why!"

"He's told you then?"

"Yes. And he might put on the everything is cool front but deep down he's hurting!"

"I Uh never meant for all this to happen!"

"No nobody wants pain. Please just give him closure!" Zoe takes a long drag before putting the cigarette out,

"I'll try my best. Sorry for getting you into this mess" I shrug my shoulders,

"Just end it please so that I can have Maximus back" Zoe headed inside as I lean back lightly shutting my eyes,

"Hey everything alright?" Ethan asks uneasily,

"Uh yeah where you been?"

"Cal needed a brother chat that's all!" There was something going on as he seemed on edge and slightly uncomfortable as I frown studying him closely,

"Okay...uh well never mind how bout we just sit here for a bit then?" Ethan beams as he huddles closer into me our body heat rising and my heartbeat fast,

"Tonight can I take you somewhere?" Ethan asks looking uncertain,

"Of course! Is everything with us good?" I ask unsure why he was being anxious? Ethan looked me squarely in the face and seriously responded to my question,

"We couldn't be anymore better if we tried!" I fill with happiness as i kiss his lips feeling like I was floating on a cloud! That evening I got myself dressed up feeling flutterings of excitement as I walked out the bedroom I noticed Cal and Ethan having a serious looking conversation as Ethan was nervously tugging at his tie, but once he had noticed me all that changed as he looked lovingly over at my direction,

"Wow you look great!"

"Never mind me what about you you look so handsome!" I say kissing him lightly on the lips,

"So you ready to get going?" I nod my head beaming at him as I place my arm through his as we head out the cottage and walking side by side down the footpath, we didn't walk very far when we came to a small gate which Ethan opens and as we both walk through the gate I stop still my mouth agape and tears falling down my face,

"You like it then?" Ethan asks wearing a huge smile onto his face as he takes hold of my hand,

"Let's get going shall we!" I nod dumbfounded with how he could something so romantic and sweet for me making me more choked up as we walked through the field until we made it to the glittering wooden platform which I notice had music playing lightly,

"I can't...believe how Uh why did you..."

"Simple answer to that angel I love you! And I want to do things to make you feel special and good about yourself!" I squeeze his hand as I look at the view surrounding us amazed that he had done all this!

"I Uh think we should dance?"

"But uh I don't know how to dance?" Ethan wraps one arm around my waist and pulls me closer,

"I will teach you" and that's certainly what he did! We danced for ages until my ankle gave way leading Ethan to sit me down onto the step,

"There is another reason that I did all this tonight..."

"Oh yeah is that why you were anxious last night?" He nodded his head sighing lightly,

"See I'm never been one to just react on impulse like Cal I've always thought things through throughly but the longer I'm with you the more certain I am..." I am frozen at this point watching as he goes down the step bending on one knee pulling a velvet box out his jacket pocket,

"Ethan..." I say breathlessly my heart racing wildly in my chest as tears begin to run down my face,

"Natalie I am in love with you! So will you do me the honour of marrying me?" It was like a spring in my step as I leapt up into his arms screaming yes happily making Ethan laugh tears in his eyes aswell, he held my hand out and placed the ring onto my finger,

"It's beautiful!" I gasp before kissing Ethan who then decides to lift me into his arms both of us happily laughing as I kiss him wrapping my arms tightly around his neck,

"I love you Dr hardy!"

"And I love you soon to be Mrs hardy!" We kiss passionately as we make our way back to the cottage,

"Well?" Cal asks looking like the others eager to know,

"We're engaged!" I squeal excitedly holding my hand up to show them all as they crowded us,

"Everyone lets give the young couple some space to breathe shall we!" They did as Connie says as she turned to face us a wide smile on her face,

"I'm more than pleased for you both! I've left some champagne in your room to celebrate!" I grinned at Ethan who wrapped his arm around me,

"Uh thanks miss Beachup!" We both leave the others as we enter our room,

"Shall I open the..." I locked my lips onto his as we moved our way onto the bed, Ethan begins to kiss my neck and it usually does I close my eyes moaning in pleasure as I hold him tightly overwhelmed that I have forever worth of kisses!


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

As we both lay side by side listening to the Birds outside chirping and the light coming through the blinds filling the room with light, making me smile brightly as I cuddle closer into Ethan my head resting firmly onto his chest as he lightly strokes my hair,

"It's a nice day" I muse feeling tranquil,

"It certainly is. How is my angels ankle today?"

"Bit sore. But I'm not going to let it ruin our day! Thanks for asking!" I say lightly kissing his chest,

"I was just checking"

"No not bout my ankle silly! For asking for me to marry you! Thanks!" I say seriously as I stroke his cheek making him close his eyes smiling lightly to himself,

"Thank you for saying yes!"

"Honestly Ethan there is only one answer and that is yes! Your in my heart and you always will be I promise!" Ethan presses his lips against mine making me wrap my arms around him as I we roll lightly as he is lightly on top of me. We lay side by side out of breath laughing lightly as I turn to face Ethan,

"That was amazing! Your amazing!" I say stroking his arm,

"I could say the same for you missus!" I smirk as we lay in silence a calm washing over the two of us until we heard shouting and before we could process the noise, Max comes barging through the door making us both sit up alert the duvet covering us,

"Uh Max..."

"I WARNED YOU TO KEEP OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" I sigh rolling my eyes as I try to explain myself,

"Look listen if this is about what I think your on about..."

"SHE LEFT CAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU!" There was a few seconds of silence as I took in the guy infront of me filled with anger,

"YOU KNOW WHAT I AM SICK OF THIS! I AM SICK OF NOT RECOGNISING MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE! AND ZOE LEFT FOR YOU! CAUSE SHE SAW YOU STRUGGLING!" I breathed heavily lying back down as my head was beginning to throb,

"Wait a minute is Zoe the mystery woman?" Robyn asks looking stunned,

"Nice one Natalie! Really on a roll aren't you!" Max skulks off as I sigh deeply,

"Wow that was intense!" Ethan stated as everyone leaves the room,

"Yes but that what my relationship with him has become!" Ethan pulls me into him and soothes me as I tighten my grip loving being held,

"I better go and try to reason with him!" I say sitting up,

"I think maybe you should leave him calm himself down!" Ethan says lightly massaging my neck making me lean back into him shutting my eyes,

"Your good at this"

"I should do it more often as your so tense" I nod my head sadly,

"Yes I certainly am! I've lost my best mate" Ethan sighs lightly,

"Maybe it's like you said he's not himself at the moment. Everything will work out you know that he didn't mean what he said?"

"I know. He just look so dark...that's not max! The guy I've always known is cheery and looks out for me..." I get off the bed and grab my hoodie and my shorts heading out the room,

"Where's max?" I ask Cal who was sat next to lily,

"Uh he's outside. He wants to be alone!" I head outside and sit next to him on the bench taking hold of his hand silently Max wiped his eyes,

"Look I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. It's not you I just see the way Ethan looks at you and I think why can't Zoe be like that!" I nod my head sadly squeezing his hand,

"Look I wasn't trying to rub it in your face...I am sorry for the things I said to you! You Maximus are a great guy who will one day be a huge rock star with girls throwing themselves at you!" Max smirks kissing my cheek,

"So we okay now?" I ask hopefully,

"Corse we are! Come here mate!" He pulls me in for a hug making me smile,

"Congratulations by the way!"

We all had breakfast together all of us actually enjoying each other's company that it was actually kind of sad that today was the last day,

"You okay Nat?" Ethan asks as we walk arm in arm together on our last walk before we leave for home,

"Uh yeah it's just that only now we all got along and now we're going home" Ethan kissed my forehead lightly,

"Your so sweet you know that angel!" Ethan says making me smile as I wrap myself into him as we continue walking with the others,

"Lily and Cal seem close" I observe making Ethan frown at their direction,

"Yeah they are"

"What?" I ask intrigued,

"Well it's just that they Uh had you know gotten close before and uh Cal being cal screwed things up badly... It resulted in me hitting him!"

"Really?! Had no idea you was so bad ass!" Ethan smirks,

"Not quite just loss my cool with him" I nod my head thinking,

"Well maybe lily sees a change in him I mean she doesn't seem the type to get played a fool!"

"True. He has become a lot softer these days!"

"There you go then"

We all sat in the mini bus waiting as eventually Connie joined us smiling warmly,

"Sorry for keeping you lot waiting!" She places herself in the front seat and we began our journey home, I leaned my head against Ethan's arm as I look out the window feeling completely happy! We were quiet for awhile before Ethan spoke,

"I was thinking how about you move straight into ours?" I smile kissing his lips,

"You know I like it when you say ours!"

"Well it is ours now! Our home!" I kiss him again,

"Yeah that sounds perfect!" I lie back down onto his shoulder our hands holding each other's for the rest of the journey home. We got off the bus outside the hospital me and Ethan agree that I should tell Max on my own gently giving his recent emotional dilemma,

"Uh Maximus I'm getting my stuff and going back with Ethan..."

"Of corse what time will you be back home?" I waver feeling anxious,

"Actually uh it's not my home anymore..."

"Oh I see. Well I guess it makes sense I guess" I hug him,

"Sorry for springing this on you...maybe we could spend one more night together you decide what we do?" Max beams at me making me feel better,

"Interesting. I will have to think all night on this one but tomorrow night your mine mate!" We high fived before we headed over to the bus stop with Robyn and lofty.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

It didn't take me long to pack my stuff as I didn't have much to begin with! So I headed downstairs getting choked up as I saw Robyn wiping her eyes her mascara smudging,

"Hey you'll still see me everyday!" I say as I hug her before hugging lofty,

"We will still miss having you around the place!" There is an awkward silence before max lightly takes my bag out of my hands,

"Here I'll walk you to the taxi" I place my arm in his as we walk silently side by side stopping by the taxi,

"Uh I'll see you tomorrow I guess"

"Yeah you will. And uh Maximus I uh just want to say without crying...thank you for helping me move down here and for helping me get my dream job...most importantly for being my Maximus!" We held each other before I got into the taxi waving sadly as I drove away from them.

As I entered our flat I dropped my bag in the hallway and entered the kitchen where Cal and Ethan were chatting as Ethan made dinner,

"Ah Sis there you are! Glass of vino?" I nod as I kiss Ethan before sitting beside Cal who poured me some wine,

"How did max take it then?" Ethan asks,

"Uh actually surprisingly well! Me and him are going to do something tomorrow night"

"Aw sounds nice!" They both look at me confusedly as I pull out a massive notepad and glittery pen,

"What is all that for?" Cal asks frowning,

"Uh some of us have a massive wedding to plan!" I state,

"Uh angel I didn't think that you would be the bridezilla type!"

"I'm not it's just that we have to be organised to get our perfect day don't we?" Ethan nods his head smiling,

"True. So how'd you want to do this?" I shrug chewing the pen lid as I think,

"The only thing I don't want you seeing is my dress"

"So how will I know that we are matching?"

"Ah uh shoot! But you can't see my dress cause I want to surprise you!"

"Just tell him the colour when you by the dress"

"Hum I could do! Anyways I'm starving what we having baby?"

"Cabanara with my home made garlic bread!"

"Impressive!" I say sipping my wine before making notes into the notepad. The rest of the evening was fab as we all manage to make some small ideas towards the wedding which was very exciting! Even Cal was taking things seriously for a change which was refreshing from his usual sarky self. The next day in work there was banners all over the staff room congratulating us which made us blush slightly,

"Hey Mate! You'll never guess what?!"

"What?"

"I've got tickets to see a really awesome band for tonight! Am I the best or what?" I smirk before looking at the venue on the ticket,

"It's at the red nightclub! No way am I going in there!" I say stubbornly shaking my head,

"Aw come on mate you did say that I could pick! Besides its just us listening to a awesome band together please?" His sad face made me waver before I roll my eyes,

"Fine. But promise me we just listen to the band then leave"

"I promise and not only that I will never leave your side!" I agreed making Max hug me looking excited which made me laugh. It was end of my shift already and before me and Max left the department Ethan came over to us,

"Hey you guys be safe ok?" He looks worried as I kiss him,

"I won't be too late. Will you still be working?"

"Yeah double shift" max reassures him that he will look after me before we make our way to the nightclub.

"Uh excuse me?!" I mutter annoyed as some idiot barges pass me nudging me hard as I lean against the bar hating how packed it was in here,

"Uh excuse me can I buy you a drink?" I flush uncomfortably as I face the guy,

"Uh sorry but I'm uh engaged" I say showing my hand,

"What to that muppit you came with?!"

"Actually no and that's my mate your talking about!" I say turning back to the bar,

"Sorry darling hate to burst your bubble but no mate would ditch you love!" Instinctively my eyes scan the room for Max making my heart race as I can't see him anywhere,

"Max!" I shout as I see him in the corridor,

"Oh hey mate! Uh listen I'm just going for a fag with Tilly here go inside and I'll meet you in there!" I hesitate for a second not feeling comfortable at all,

"Well you won't be long right?"

"Corse not mate!" I sigh heading back inside the nightclub,

"Look I'm sorry for earlier I really am here I bought you and your mate a drink just to say sorry!" My instincts looked at the drinks frowning as I shake my head,

"Look it's just a peace offering love nothing else!" I sigh taking the drinks from him,

"Uh thanks" I walk off studying the drinks before placing them onto the nearest table and walking away. Max has been awhile and I'm getting more annoyed by the second while I've waited I bought myself a drink and was sipping my beer feeling agitated as the band was about to come on,

"Scuse me" I mutter as I rush outside as I feel lightheaded knowing I've had to much, as soon as I headed outside I throw up not feeling well at all! Suddenly I feel a sharp pain at the back of my head making me fall to the floor,

"Oi! Get off me!" I scream as men grab at me making me lash out in fear, adrenaline kicking in as I kick and punch before being able to get onto my feet and running as fast as I can down the street my eyes streaming and my head throbbing,

"Holby hospital please" I say as I hail down a taxi my hands trembling as I search shakily through my bag until I found my mobile,

"Max? Please message me when you get this please... So I know that your safe!" The taxi pulls outside the hospital as I walk in the department everything blurring,

"Natalie?!" Louse rushes over to my side aswell as Cal who I fall into as I lose my balance,

"Ok I got you Nat's! Let's get you to resus!" He lifts me onto a trolley just as the room goes blank. I slowly open my eyes to find Ethan by my side holding my hand tightly his eyes filled with sadness,

"Angel? Can you hear me?" I nod my head slowly my eyes watering as suddenly I remembered Max,

"Max! Is he hurt?" I ask trying to sit up panicked,

"He is fine. He is outside with Robyn. Natalie what happened to you?"

"I uh I almost...they didn't touch me!" I say not making sense,

"Hey Natalie how you feeling sweetheart?" Connie asks gently as Ethan takes my hand in his,

"Ok I guess just tired!"

"Well that will be because you had drugs in your system"

"Oh. Has it caused any damage?" Connie shakes her head,

"Your actually lucky that you got a lot out of your system by being sick. Uh the police are outside wanting a statement but I'll let them know that you need time!" I smile gratefully before sobbing making Ethan hold me trying to soothe me,

"I was so scared!"

"Hey I know angel. I can't believe max abandoned you!"

"No it wasn't like that he was outside the club"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but he went back to his with some girl!" Oh god! How could he do that! I burst into fresh sobs,

"I will never forgive him for this!" I say feeling betrayed as I cling onto Ethan's arm as I sob In pain caused by my best friend. I was moved onto a private room, my energy low as I held Ethan's hand as he remained by my side lightly stroking my head until I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten- Final Decisions

The next day I awoke with a throbbing headache as my mind was whirling with what had happened last night as it was all a blur! Ethan lay in the chair beside me fast asleep and his hand still in mine,

"Ethan baby?" I say gently as I lightly nudge his arm making him squirm awake grumbling as he sits up rubbing his neck before straitening his glasses,

"Baby you should of gone home! You look terrible!" I say concerned as he lightly kisses my hand holding against his face,

"Angel I can't even think about going home without you! Besides it was just for one night. How you feeling?" I look down biting my lip,

"Hey come on! It's me Nat whatever it is we'll work it out we always do!" I look into his pleading eyes and burst into tears,

"Oh I can't...remember my head is a haze...the police will never be able to catch them!" Ethan tries calming me down and soothing me which takes a while but he manages to do it! Not long after an exhausted looking Cal comes into the room smiling sadly at us,

"How's the patient?"

"Looking better than you! You've working all this time!" Cal nods his head sitting down on the other chair,

"Why you working all these crazy shifts?" I ask knowing the answer but needing cal to say but cal being cal doesn't say it he just shrugs it off,

"Never mind me when you getting let out of here?"

"Don't know maybe this afternoon why?"

"Well I just thought that I'd cook as my treat to you both!" Both me and Ethan didn't hide our shock on hearing this as like me cal never cooked if it could be avoided,

"Cal that sound uh great! Thank you" Ethan says bilwildered by the gesture,

"No worries. So has Max been in to visit you yet?" The room fell into an tense silence as on mention of my so called best friends name my insides clenched tightly and I felt nauseous,

"No. Doubt he even cares bout me anyway" I say sounding far away as I turned away from them my head banging with pain as I tried to close my eyes. I discharged late afternoon Ethan and Cal holding onto me as if I was a China doll that would break any second, but not wanting to hurt they're feelings I remained silent and let them help me to the taxi,

"Mate wait up?!" I panicking jumped into the taxi followed by Cal and Ethan but not before he warned him to stay away!

"Baby you alright?" I ask as we are in the taxi Ethan looking troubled and like he wanted to cry,

"Just can't believe the nerve of some people that's all!"

"You mean max" three of us were silent as I lay my head against his arm feeling him slowly relax. Once we arrived home me and Ethan almost had a heart attack as cal is not only cooking tonight he had also cleaned the apartment that it was spotless!

"Wow Cal! Are we hallucinating?" I say in disbelief,

"I think we are!" Ethan says smirking placing his arm through mine,

"Hey I aim to please!" I suddenly feel overwhelmed with tiredness as Cal notices,

"Maybe we should get you relaxed on the sofa?" Making Ethan take hold of me and lead me into the lounge, placing me onto the sofa and wrapping a blanket over me,

"I'll start making the dinner!"

"Yeah and I'll get you some water!"

"Ethan please don't leave me?! I just want you to hold me for a moment!" Ethan smiles kissing my forehead lightly as he sits himself beside me holding my hand tightly,

"How about we pass the time by planning our wedding?" I smile sitting up and taking his hands in mine,

"About that I've been thinking all night bout it and I really want to be your wife. I've never wanted a big fancy wedding...it's not me so I was thinking that we should just get married tomorrow at a registry office?" Ethan raises his eyebrows in surprise,

"But are you sure? I mean the other night you were all excited bout the dress and everything?"

"Baby I am sure I just don't care bout the dress or the wedding none of that matters. All I care about is you and being your wife!" Ethan kisses me romantically before wrapping his arms around me,

"Who will be our witnesses?" Ethan asks stroking my hair,

"Well uh Cal, lily, Charlie and Connie?" I suggest making Ethan nod his head in agreement,

"Will we be able to do it all in such short notice you think?" I ask frowning in worry,

"Don't you fret my angel! I'll sort it out! I promise you the happiest day of our lives!"

Later on that evening me and Ethan lay huddled together in each other's arms both enjoying being together,

"Your neck still hurting?" I ask gently rubbing his neck,

"Not so bad now. How about my angel?! You glad to be back home?!" I grin widely kissing his lips,

"So happy to be here in your arms! And very soon I'll be your wife!" We laugh lightly before kissing again. The next morning I woke up to a note on Ethan's side of the bed which read,

"Angel I'm in work. I'll call you later on my lunch break oh and there's some pancakes in the fridge for you! Love youxxx" I smile at the note and slowly make my way out of the bed and shuffled into the kitchen jumping out my skin as sat eating my pancakes was Max!

"What the hell?! You have a cheek!" I say outraged as he turns to face me looking serious,

"Well I knew that no one will let me in so I use the spare key!"

"Give me the key! And then get the hell out of my house!" I demand max coming closer towards me,

"Nat I had no idea that..."

"Yeah cause you left me to get laid! You clearly never cared about me or our friendship!"

"Don't say that mate I love you!"

"Right. Well you have some way of showing it! Just go please!" Max lightly kisses my cheek before heading out the apartment as I crumble to the floor sobbing uncontrollably making me realise that I can't be alone. I headed into the department being welcomed by the staff warmly,

"Hey Nat what you doing here?" Ethan asks coming over and lightly kissing my lips,

"I uh just was feeling bored so I thought that I'd come see my handsome fiancée!" Ethan lightly kissed me again leading me into the quiet staff room,

"You want to tell me what's bothering you?" I sigh lightly playing with his shirt,

"Max was in the flat today..."

"You let him in?" I shake my head hesitantly,

"Don't worry I told him to leave...I just want to focus on my future which is you!"

"Speaking of which this afternoon we are going to the registry office to get married!"

"you sorted it! Oh baby I love you so much!" I say happily jumping into his arms making him spin me around as he kisses me passionately,

"So uh I'll meet you at the registry office at three?"

"Yes you will!" I kiss him again before leaving the staff room pulling my phone out and dialling a number to a local dress shop my heart thudding hard in my chest, I've never felt so happy before in my life!


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

I was rushed off my feet running around looking for a dress for this afternoon,

"Hey Cal!" I say out of breath,

"Hey sis! What's up?" I looked at the two dresses in my hand,

"Uh I'm trying to buy a dress...which one would Ethan like best this one..." I say struggling to take a picture,

"Or this one"

"Uh wow they both nice! Uh Ethan likes the classic look so I'll have to say the second one"

"That's the one I was hoping you'd say!" I muse smiling to my self as I hang up the phone,

"Excuse me uh can I buy this please?"

"Certainly would you like accessories to go with the dress?"

"No thanks just the dress please?" I payed for the dress and headed straight to the hospital,

"Lily need your help!" I say out of breath,

"Of corse what's the problem?"

"I need you to do my hair and make up oh and help me into my dress!" Lily sighs looking totally out of her comfort zone,

"I've never been good at girly things but seeing as it's you I'll do it!" I hug her gratefully before heading into the girls changing room hanging my dress up as I sit myself down pulling my make up bag out and handing it to lily,

"Here you go!"

I looked back at my reflection feeling overcome with emotion as it didn't look like me at all!

"Wow Lily you've done an amazing job thank you so much!" I say hugging her as we both smiled as we headed out the changing rooms after being told that the Coast was clear,

"Let's get going we don't want to be late for your wedding miss Thomas" Connie says smiling as we all head outside where Connie's car is parked. I head inside the registry office my heart beating wildly as my hands tremble but as soon as I see Ethan and Cal my nerves turn into happiness as he smiles widely at me as he takes my hand into his sighing,

"You ready to become Mrs hardy?"

"More than ready!" We all enter the room and while the register waited for everyone to be seated Ethan leans into me,

"You look gorgeous!"

"As do you!" I say as we hold onto each other's hand and face each other as the service was about to begin. We both kissed passionately as Ethan lifts me into his arms making me laugh happily as we all head out of the registry office, everyone throwing confetti once we got outside,

"Let's head back to the pub as I know the others are there to celebrate with you guys! We both smile brightly as we walk side by side,

"You look happy?" Cal comments at Ethan,

"I am big brother I certainly am!"

"Well sis how's it feel being part of the family?!"

"Never felt better! Plus the fact that I've gained a brother!" Cal smiles warmly wrapping his arm around the two of us as we head to the pub,

"Hey! Congratulations!" Everyone cheers happily as soon as they see us making both of us laugh happily as we greet people, that's when I noticed him sat in the corner looking anxious,

"Max? What you doing..."

"Please I don't want to cause any trouble for you or Ethan on your wedding day..."

"What are you doing here?" Ethan asks bluntly as I see his fists clenched,

" babe he's not going to be trouble and ruin things...I need to move on!"

"Fine. If you hurt her I'll..."

"Come on lil bro how bout we get some champers?!" Cal hurries Ethan over to where the champagne was while I turn back to Max,

"Does this mean you forgive me then?"

"Early days. But if you ever pull a stunt like that again and we are done for good. But for now let's celebrate!"

"Oh yes uhm here you go!" Max hands me a small box and as I open it I feel choke up,

"Max? Wow it's gorgeous!" I say pulling out the delicate photo album that in fancy gold writing says "the Memory book" I hug Max wiping a tear from my eyes,

"Thank you. Uh I am going to show Ethan!" I say feeling a little bit awkward as I make my way over to Ethan,

"Hey!"

"Hey you alright?" Ethan asks taking my hand in his as I lightly kiss his lips smiling,

"I'm honestly the most happy I've been in a long time how about my husband?"

"I'm the same. So what's that your holding?"

"Oh uh a gift from Max look how beautiful it is" Ethan kisses my head lightly,

"What was that for?!" I ask smiling as I wrap my arms around his waist,

"Because you are the nicest person! I just hope he doesn't take advantage of your good nature!"

"Me too. Cause this is his final warning!"


	12. Chapter 12

Part Twelve

We left the pub at midnight both of us exhausted yet excitement still running through us,

"Madame your carriage awaits" Ethan says as a black limo pulls up outside the pub making me giggle with joy,

"What's all this?!"

"Well we need to travel in style don't you think especially in our finest!" I kissed him before letting him help me inside the limo my excitement blowing over any tiredness that I had felt! We sat drinking champagne and chocolates until I noticed that we were not heading home at all!

"What you planned?" I ask intrigued taking his hand into mine,

"Ah that is a surprise my angel!" I laugh lightly kissing him softly on the lips before resting my head onto his chest shutting my eyes as I never wanted to wake from this dream,

"We are nearly at our destination Mrs Hardy!" I bean proudly as I look up at him to see him beaming back at me,

"What?!" I say lightly laughing,

"Just that you have the most amazing smile!"

"Well we must be Mr and Mrs nice smilers!" I joke making him chuckle as we hear gravel on the tires making me look intrigued out the window,

"You didn't?!" I gasp I shock as I see a huge grand Manor House my mouth agape,

"But why did you..."

"Because we've got the rest of our lives in our bedroom I wanted this night to be special...to be memorable!"

"Every night with you is memorable! But oh my god this is amazing!" I say as tears well up as I feel touched that the man I love would do this for me! We stopped outside the entrance as a doorman came to open the limo door for us bowing politely,

"Welcome to the Manor House hotel!" I smile politely,

"Thank you" Ethan comes round to my side and takes my arm in mine as we walk gently up the stone steps and entered the grand reception both of us wide eyed In awe of its beautiful design,

"Ah welcome Mrs and Mr Hardy!" The receptionist says smiling brightly as she handed us our room key and calling for a member of staff to take us to the room,

"If you'd like to follow me Madame, sir " we both walked behind him hand in hand the smiles stuck onto our faces as eventually he stopped outside the honeymoon suite,

"This is your room would you like me to show you around?" We both shake our heads as he walked back down the hall as Ethan turned the key into the door,

"This is the poshest place I have ever been to in my life! This is so crazy!" I muse as Ethan opens the door and gestures for me to enter,

"After you my lady!" I smirk taking his hand and leading him into the room shutting the door behind us as I kissed him passionately both walking towards the bed,

"I love you!" I say between kisses as we lay onto the bed my hands fumbling as I unbutton his shirt and throwing it to the floor,

"I really love you too! More than anything you should know that!" I stroked his face lightly as he begins to kiss my neck making my eyes close and bite down onto my lip. It was peaceful and calm which was something we weren't use to! As we lay in each other's arms fast asleep it felt like we've been like this for years,

"You awake?!" Ethan asks gently as I lift my head smiling at him,

"Morning baby!" I say kissing his lips before lying back onto his chest,

"Did you sleep well?"

"I certainly did! It's so peaceful here!"

"Yeah it is. I like quiet!" I laugh lightly kissing his chest,

"Me too!" We lay most of the morning in bed before having lunch out in the magical looking gardens,

"So you like it here?"

"I love it here! It's beautiful!" I say as we walk arm in arm through the gardens feeling so far away from reality, that wasn't until we had to book out at early afternoon as we waved goodbye to the place as the taxi drove us home,

"Here we are Mrs hardy home sweet home!" Ethan says as we got out the cab making me smile,

"Come on then!" He says his arms outstretched,

"Come on what?!" I ask letting out a little laughter as he lifted me into his arms,

"Tradition angel tradition!" I kissed him as we entered our hallway Ethan dropping me as we both wore looks of horror,

"Cal!" We say simultaneously as we sigh angrily as the place was unrecognisable!

"Shh he's sleeping!" My sister stood in the doorway of Cal's bedroom wearing a long tshirt and knickers,

"Melissa! What are you..."

"Apparently your hitched now sis! You work fast don't you Ethan!" She mused as she headed into the kitchen,

"Uh what you doing here and most importantly what were you doing in Cal's room?!"

"I uh came to visit some friends so I'd thought I'd see my sister for a few days is that alright?!" I fold my arms as Ethan awkwardly placed his hand onto my shoulder,

"You and cal. Oh please tell me you didn't?!" Melissa looks shocked as she glares,

"Of corse not! He is on the sofa check if you don't believe me?!" I sigh looking guiltily at my sister,

"Sorry. Uh it's good to see you come here!" I wrapped my arms around her before sitting myself at the table,

"I uh will make us a nice family breakfast!" Ethan announces as he frowns at the mess around us making me head into the lounge where snoring away was Cal,

"What the..." Cal moans half asleep as I kick the sofa,

"Nat's your back! Uh listen bout the mess I was going to tidy up before you guys got back! Is he having a fit?!" I nod my head unimpressed as I scowl at him,

"You better get started hadn't you! I'll take my sister and husband to breakfast while you Cinderella get this place looking spotless got it?!" Cal sighs before nodding his head as I head back into the kitchen,

"Baby how bout we take my sister to that nice cafe down the road for some breakfast?!"

"Yes that sounds lovely!" Ethan says still looking troubled by the mess making me take him by the hand,

"Baby Cal is going to clean up! I've sorted it ok so just relax and have some food with me and my sister!" Ethan nods sighing before lightly kissing my forehead making me smile as the three of us head out for something to eat,

"I can't believe you've not eating all day!"

"Oh relax sis it was a late one!" I sigh before stirring sugar into my coffee Ethan silently eating his cake,

"Baby you alright?" I say leaning closer towards him as he smiles weakly over at me,

"I'm fine"

"Your such a terrible liar! What's up?" He sighs taking my hand,

"Just me being silly! I don't trust my brother to clean properly...to my standard anyway does that sound stupid?"

"Yes it does!"

"Melissa! Don't be so rude!" I glare at her before facing my husband taking my hands into his,

"Don't listen to here! I don't think its stupid at all! You should hear some of the things I worry about!" I say making him smile lightly squeezing my hand,

"Oh get a room you two?!"

"I beg your pardon?!" Ethan asks confused as we both frowned over at her,

"Your both all touchy feely it's putting me off my breakfast here!" I sigh,

"Uh we are in love thank you very much which until you are I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself!" I reply sharply,

"All right chill out! Christ you are so easy to wind up!" Once we had finished eating we made ourself back to the apartment which was slightly cleaner than earlier which made Ethan ease slightly as we all sat in the lounge while Cal continued cleaning,

"It's a great place this isn't it!" My sister mused as i smile over at her,

"Yes. Point being?"

"No point just saying you must be happy here!"

"It's my home. Yes I'm very happy here!" I say cuddling closer into Ethan,

"Maybe cal should take a break now?" Good point I suppose as I look at Ethan for his response,

"He has been working awhile!" He states evenly as he heads out the room given me a chance to speak to my sister,

"What you really doing here?"

"I've told you! To see friends "

"Oh what friends cause you've never mentioned friends that live down here?!"

"Because you don't know them! Look if it's not ok me being here..."

"Corse it is! I just want to know the truth that's all!" Before she could respond Cal and Ethan entered the room making the both of us silent as they joined us,

"Everything alright? Just you've been quiet all evening?" Ethan asks later on as he lies in bed while I change into my Jammies,

"I'm fine. Just that my Sister is hiding something I can tell!" I say as I get into the warm bed beside him,

"Like what?" Ethan asks putting his book onto the bedside table and given me his full attention,

"I don't know...maybe my mum will know what is going on. Do you think I should ring her?"

"Well as a last resort I mean maybe your sister will tell you when she's ready. You don't want to ruin your trust with her" I smile appreciatively at him,

"Thanks baby. Anyway what you reading?"

"Oh just some book about research... Boring stuff really"

"Hey not to you it isn't! Please don't ever feel afraid to be yourself" he sighs lightly,

"I'm sorry your right I've no reason to do that with you just a habit I guess" I take his hand,

"It's ok baby it really is you know. Anyway I'm going to sleep as we have to get up early for work tomorrow. Night baby" I lightly kiss him before turning the lamp off my side of the bed,

"Night angel Uh if you don't mind I'm going to read for a bit!"

"No worries baby" I say huddle further into the duvet as I lightly close my eyes. As our alarm set off we groggily got out the bed and made our way into the kitchen where Melissa and Cal was sat at a fully laid table eating and chatting merrily,

"Have I entered the wrong time zone or something" I mumble making everyone smirk as I enter the room followed by Ethan,

"Haha very witty sis I just thought I'd be a good house guest!" I sit myself down and pour myself and Ethan some coffee,

"So what you got planned for yourself today?" I ask curious as to what she'll say,

"Just thought I'd chill today maybe do some shopping" I nod my head firmly as I butter some toast,

"With this friend of yours?"

"No Uh I'm not meeting them until tonight"

"Oh really how nice!" I place the toast down and stand,

"Uh I'm just going to have a shower" I head out the room and enter the bathroom trying to shake the feeling that my sister is lying to me. The three of us left the house at half seven and walked on this oddly mild day to the hospital,

"You were abit abrupt with your sister this morning?"

"Cal leave it!" Ethan warns as I look to the floor,

"Was I though? I didn't want to seem ungrateful...I just know that she's hiding something!" Cal's expression changed,

"Like what?!" Me and Ethan shared the same look at each other before turning back to face Cal,

"You wouldn't hide anything from me Cal?" I ask as he sighs looking down,

"We might have had a moment"

"Moment? What kind of moment?" Ethan asks holding onto me,

"Alright we might of Hooked up the other night! But I swear it was just the once!" I froze in horror as I felt nothing but anger as my hands clenched into fists and I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying,

"Cal how could you do that?! She's family!" Ethan says sounding just as disgusted as I was,

"Listen sis I never meant to hurt you! That's why I told her..."

"Has she been pestering you?! Aw she is unbelievable!" I say stropping straight into the department trying my best to remain upbeat and appear professional.


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen

The shift was dragging as it was surprisingly quiet today in the department, I was comforting a little boy who was about to have bloods taking poor little thing! He was only one years old,

"He good boy here lets play with this sweetie I say stroking his little head as he played with the toy that I had given him,

"What is it?" I ask as I see Ethan watching me a smile on his face,

"Nothing. Just Uh imaging Uh it's nothing"

"No go on"

"Fine Uh I was picturing what it would be like you know when we have kids" I smile as I look down at the baby in my arms,

"Are you saying that your ready?" I ask him my eyes watering slightly,

"Yes. I can't believe I'm saying this but I am!" I laugh happily as I got off the bed and let Robyn look after the baby as me and Ethan headed to the desk,

"So how you feeling about that?" Ethan asks looking worried,

"Don't look so worried! You know I want kids! So you want to start trying?" Ethan comes closer to me so that no one else could hear our conversation,

"I really do angel!"

"Well in that case you better make your brother get out the house tonight so that we have some alone time!" I say kissing him before heading over to cubicle two where Zoe was treating a older guy who had wires attached to his chest,

"Ah Mrs hardy this is Mr Knight!"

"Please call me frank?"

"Well hello frank! I'm Natalie!" Zoe did tests on him before leaving me clean the graze on his hand,

"So love you not by any chance married to Ethan hardy by any chance?" I frown confused as I try to figure out how he'd know Ethan,

"Yes. How do you know my husband?"

"I don't. Well not anymore"

"Oh I see. Uh here you go all sorted out. I'll just go see if Dr Hanna has your results!" I hurry out the cubicle freaked out as I head over to the desk where cal is looking at a patient X-ray,

"Everything alright sis?" Cal asks concerned,

"Uh I don't know really Uh a patient of Zoe's says he knows Ethan"

"Really what's the patients name?"

"A Frank Knight" cal paled as he rushed off leaving me standing alone unsure on what was going on sighing I head over to the staff room for my much needed break,

"Hey mate how's things?" I nod my head in acknowledgement,

"Ok I guess Uh you seen my husband anywhere?"

"No sorry. Anything important?"

"Uh not sure um never mind" I say hurrying outside and sitting at my bench taking deep breathes,

"Hey sis!"

"Mel what you doing here?!"

"Wanted to see where you worked. So where's your other half then?"

"Working. So how long were you planning on sneaking around behind my back?"

"What?"

"Oh don't play innocence you were never good at it!"

"Cal told you uh! Well your just overreacting it is just some fun!"

"No not to Cal and not to me. You can't just waltz into my life and destroy things and just leave people in the destruction! I think you should stay up your mates!"

"Aw what I'm sorry sis alright just please let me stay?!"

"Sorry I love you. Just not the way you act you got to go!" I head off back inside my head throbbing and my heart pumping wildly,

"Uh Natalie what is going on with Mr knight?" Zoe asks making me raise my eyebrows in confusion,

"Sorry I don't know..."

"Cal has taken over his treatment apparently I have you to thank so thanks I guess!" I sigh as Zoe strops off as I hurrying over to the cubicle bumping into Ethan on the way,

"Are you okay?"

"Uh not really baby having one of those days!"

"Well only another three hours and we'll be home!" I smile lightly the thought sending a shiver down my spine as I touch his arm,

"I got to go find your brother!" I say continue my journey to the cubicle,

"Uh what's going on in here?!" I ask as I open the cubicle to find an intense conversation between the two of them,

"Why don't you tell her frank? How you know her husband" frank looked shamefully over at me as a really upset Cal rushed out the cubicle,

"Frank?" I ask trying my best to remain professional,

"I'm his father. They're father" I almost had a heart attack myself as I looked at him waiting for someone to tell me it was a joke! I frowned over at him,

"Ethan said you were dead!"

"That's what they're mum told them...as she didn't want them knowing the truth!"

"Which was?"

"That I had abandoned them...I didn't want to be a dad!" I outraged walked away from him as I head into the men's locker room sitting beside a sobbing cal,

"Oh honey frank told me. This must be mind blowing for you! As I'm barely taking it in!" Cal sniffles as he wipes his face with the back of his hand looking at me with a red raw face,

"How dare he?! The nerve of him!" I nod my head as I place one hand onto his shoulder,

"Thanks for comforting me. It must have taking guts to walk in here" cal small smile making me do the same,

"It is what family's do right. Have each other's back no matter what!" Cal wraps his arms around me as I hold him like a mother comforting their child as he sobs into my arms,

"Nat what you..." Ethan freezes as he takes in the scene as cal embarrassed moves away not facing us,

"What's going on?"

"Cal we have to tell him!" Cal nods his head as I touch his back as I face a concerned Ethan,

"Baby Uh I don't really know how to say this..."

"Our father is still alive!" Cal says standing and looking beyond reason as he leaves both me and Ethan in the changing rooms,

"How? Uh what is going on?" I gently his hand,

"I know it's sounds far fetched but it's true!"

"How do you..."

"He's a patient. Brought in after having mild heart attack" Ethan looked pale as he sat beside me his hand feeling clammy,

"Baby?" Ethan shakes his head his eyes filling with moisture,

"I knew something didn't add up you know..."

"What you mean?"

"Well the story my mum told us...it just never seemed plausible...so ironic really when you think about it"

"Why?"

"Because after years of bickering and fighting me and my brother finally have some sort of relationship. And now he arrives into the mix to ruin it!"

"Is that what your worried about? Cause you should know that Cal he loves you no matter what baby! We are all a family ok and Frank has a long way to prove before I even trust him!" Ethan smiles sadly lightly kissing my head before standing up again,

"I better find Cal. He will be taking this really badly!" I nod standing looking worried as I squeeze his hand,

"We will be okay. All three of us will be okay!" Ethan nods looking doubtful as we make our way out the changing rooms,

"You go look in the toilets while I check outside" I suggest as Ethan and me go our separate ways my mind musing how today has been a rollercoaster of emotions for us! My head feeling heavy with fatigue.


	14. Chapter 14

Part Fourteen

I had looked everyone running around the place until eventually he appears into the department frowning deeply into a folder,

"Cal? Where you been?!" I ask slightly out of breath and tapping his arm,

"Around"

"Around where exactly?!"

"Last time I checked you weren't my mother!" He huffily walks off making me sigh,

"Wow what's his problem today?!" Lily asks as I awkwardly find an answer,

"Had some big news that's all!" I state walking off to my bench not caring bout the rain as I place myself next to a drenched ethan,

"Babe your soaked!" I wrap an arm around him,

"Sorry I just needed to be here"

"Snap! By the way I've found Cal he Uh is trying to keep busy I think"

"Oh that's my brother for you! He's a avoider and hides from genuine emotions "

"Who'd have thought I'd have so much in common with your brother hey!" I smirk making him give a quick smile back before drifting into his own thoughts,

"Baby I know it's hard...but we will get through this you just have to talk to me. Tell me what your thinking?!" I say squeezing his hand before leaving him to have space to figure things out,

"Darling is he alright?" Dixie asks me making me sigh,

"I hope so." I say heading inside shivering as the wet clothes stick to my skin making Tess frown disapprovingly over at me,

"Maybe you should change Natalie as you are meant to be setting a example"

"Oh sorry Tess. I will change now!" I say making my way to the changing rooms when Cal lightly takes my arm,

"Hey Nat how is ethan? I didn't mean to say it like I did! I was just feeling..."

"Hurt. And answer to your question is no he's far from ok! And I as usual am completely useless and can't comfort him!" Cal pulls me into him,

"You should know that he's scared of losing you...for once you need to be a big brother to him and let him know that your not going anywhere!" I say before entering the changing rooms bursting into tears as i shakily change into my spare uniform taking deep breathes before heading back to work. The two of us were silent as we sat in the taxi on the way home,

"How long will your sister be out?"

"She is not staying with us anymore. I asked her to leave" I say sadly making ethan kiss my forehead,

"I'm so sorry. I know I've not really been with it today...do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. And you know it's understandable Ethan with your dad and everything!" Ethan places his hand into mine and smiles sadly,

"It might be hard to believe but I don't want to think about my...frank for tonight! Tonight is for me and you" ethan lightly kisses me which becomes more passionate before we pull away as I pull out my pills out of my bag,

"You sure bout this?" I ask gently as he smiles warmly as he gently nods his head,

"Then here you go then!" I say beaming in excitement as I felt my whole body tingle as he takes my pills and put them inside his pocket,

"So let's get started in making our baby daddy!" I say as I lightly kiss him before resting my head closing my eyes content.

As soon as we entered the apartment we headed straight to the bedroom, kissing passionately as we lay onto the bed our bodies wrapped around each other's our hearts racing,

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too!" I say as we take hold of each other's hand our fingers entwined as ethan kisses my neck making my heart race wildly! Making my eyes close in passion lost in the moment,

"Baby what's that noise?" I say hearing banging and clambering in the hallway,

"Must be cal! Told him to give us a few hours alone!" Ethan says lifting his head up as a few seconds later there's a banging on the door,

"Cal! We're busy go away!" Ethan says as we both sigh in frustration as I lightly kiss his neck as we continue in the moment,

"Actually it's not Cal!" Melissa States waltzing into the room making us pull the sheets over us as I scowl over at my sister interrupting us,

"Melissa what the hell you doing?!"

"Sorry to bother the pair of you when your quite clearly busy but Cal is Uh not in a good way!"

"What?! Is he drunk?!" We both sit up slightly alert,

"More than drunk he Uh was really knocking them back!"

"Ethan baby go check on Cal I'll be there in a minute and you we need to talk!"

"What now Nat?" My sister sighs rolling her eyes as I shove her arm,

"You idiot! What you doing with Cal?! Seriously stop this now! I mean it he's at a vulnerable place right now!" I say before hurrying out of the room to find Cal lying asleep on the floor and Ethan trying to lift him,

"Oh my god! What a state?!" I gasp shaking my head as I lean down and try helping Ethan get cal up,

"We need to have a talk tomorrow baby" I say struggling with the weight of cal,

"I know. I've never seen him this drunk before!" We struggled to his room and lay him onto the bed as Ethan wrapped a blanket over him while I fetched a bucket incase he was sick,

"I'll stay here tonight and watch over him!" Ethan says looking sad and drained as I nod my head placing my hands into his,

"Baby we'll sort this ok." I say kissing his forehead before stroking Cal's hair lightly,

"Night Cal!" I head out the bedroom and see my sister heading halfway out the front door,

"Uh where you off to at this hour?!"

"I thought I overstayed my welcome!" I sigh tired as I rub my eyes,

"I never said that! I just want you to not sleep with my brother in law okay?" Melissa smirks nodding her head as she closes the door behind her,

"Come on you I'll make up the sofa bed!" I say leading into the lounge where I pulled out the bed from the sofa heaving slightly out of breath,

"I'll just get you some pillows and blankets from the airing cupboard,

"I'll get them Nat! Where's the airing cupboard?"

"No it be quicker if I get them but thanks for offering!" I head back into the hall and opened the small white door which revealed the airing cupboard I freeze frowning as I hear vomiting coming from Cal's room making me feel deep worry on what lay ahead for this family now that their father has come back from the "dead".


	15. Chapter 15

Part Fifteen

The following morning I headed into Cal's room holding two steaming mugs of coffee,

"Morning. Thought you two would need some coffee?"

"We certainly do! Thank you Nat!"

"No worries!" I say placing myself onto his lap stroking his hair as his hands wrap around my waist,

"You look so exhausted baby! Why don't you take a day off?"

"No I'm fine. I need to work!"

"I understand but don't push yourself promise?"

"I promise angel!" He says lightly kissing me as we watch Cal sleeping heavily,

"I've been up all night just thinking. I need to deal with my father by myself! I don't want him near my family anymore! Especially Cal!"

"Babe you don't have to do this! I want to be with you! Your right bout cal though he clearly can't handle this!" Ethan looking thankful kissed me and held me closer into him,

"I was hoping you would say that!"

"Well I'm your wife it's my job to support you!" I say lightly as I stroke his cheek,

"I really do love you Mrs Hardy!"

"It never gets old hearing you say that you know! I love you too baby! Always will!" I press my lips gently onto his as I wrap my arms around his neck leaning closer into him,

"Get a room please!" Cal says groggily as he scrunches his face in agony as he holds his head,

"Oh good morning big brother! I'm guessing you need some pain killers?!"

"Uh yeah would be great! Also no display of affection would be grand!"

"What like this you mean?!" I joke as I kiss ethan full on the lips before heading out the room,

"I'll get the painkillers !" I shout out as I head into the kitchen where my sister is sat looking at her phone,

"Bit early for you isn't it?!" I ask as I rummage around the medicine cupboard pulling out paracetamol and pouring some water,

"Yeah couldn't sleep!"

"Oh isn't the bed comfy"

"It's alright. Just its me I can't sleep!"

"Oh. Is anything bothering you?"

"No. Look like you haven't had much sleep either"

"Cheers. I honestly have to much on my mind...I had a long day yesterday"

"Yeah you want to talk?"

"No but thanks Uh I better give cal these!" I head out the kitchen and back to Cal's room,

"Here"

"What took you so long?!"

"Oh sorry! Jeez don't take your hungover out on me!"

"Sorry. Just feeling tense right now!" Me and Ethan share a look,

"Alright what's the look for?!"

"Cal you were reckless last night. No state I've seen in you or might I add want to see in you again!"

"Okay I'm sorry for worrying you!"

"Us! I was worried as well you know! What we would like is for you to open up to us and don't get all flustered about it!" I demand placing myself down onto Ethan's lap and taking Cal's hand,

"I'll get rid of my sister for a few hours to leave you two talk and I mean to talk!" Cal and Ethan both looked anxious about this as I take Cal's hand before I kiss Ethan,

"We are a family no matter what. Me, Ethan and you cal so you two better start talking!"

"Angel thank you! Don't worry we are going to talk!" Ethan says gently as he kisses my forehead before I leave them to go to see my sister,

"Hey Mel you Uh fancy shopping for a few hours some girl time?"

"Sure sounds good!"

"Great well we better get ourselves dressed then!" I head to my bedroom and quickly get myself changed as I quickly knock on the door before peering in,

"Boys we are off out now. Will be a couple of hours are you still going into work?"

"Your working today?"

"Was meant to be yes. But this family is more important I'll phone them now and explain"

"Glad you changed your mind baby make sure you take it easy of you!" I say hurrying over to Ethan to kiss him,

"Love you!"

"Love you too angel don't spend too much!" He says smirking as I left the room to find my sister yawning as she leans against the wall,

"Ready?"

"Yes let's get shopping!" I say as she opens the front door me following behind her. We wandered around the shopping centre all morning and no amount of new items were helping me take my mind off the boys and worrying how this talk was going, I couldn't bare them not having a relationship and the family falling apart all cause of Frank a guy that has no intention of being a father to his two lads! Me and my sister now sat at a cafe resting our aching feet which was throbbing,

"Nat what's your problem? You've been distracted all day!"

"Sorry. Just hoping Cal and Ethan are okay?"

"Again? Really?"

"What is that tone meaning?!"

"That all you talk bout is Ethan and his flaming brother!"

"Their family! Oh sorry if it's not about you your not interested are you!" I say storming off and heading out of the centre as I pull out my mobile and diall the house phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey baby it's me I Uh was just checking in! How's things?"

"Oh angel we are alright. How's shopping?"

"Uh alright is it alright if I come home now?"

"Yes! That would be perfect! See you soon angel!"

"Yeah love you!" I hung up and pouted over at my sister who didn't look impressed,

"Want to explain yourself?!"

"Actually no I don't I want to see my husband!" I say making my way over to the bus stop my hands red raw from the shopping bags,

"Wait up then! God your such a stroppy cow sometimes!"

"What you don't see what you said to hurt my feelings?"

"Oh I was only joking!"

"No you wasn't and my marriage is not a joke neither is Ethan!"

"Oh come on Nat you hardly been with him two seconds and you were up the asle! How can that be real love?!"

"You don't get it! And that's okay I really don't expect you to but I do expect you to respect me and my husband! He's saved me from myself...when I first moved here I was unhappy and set to believing that no one could ever look at me like that...but Ethan he was everything I had dreamed of and more I love him Melissa no matter what people might think I will love him forever!" Melissa stutter before silence fall over us as we make our way home,

"Hello? Boys were back!" I call out as we head into the kitchen where music was playing and the table was set,

"Hey girls how was your day?"

"Okay. Uh what is all this?" I say as Ethan hands me a glass of wine before turning apologetic to Melissa,

"Uh cal said he'd take you out for some lunch and a nice stroll while me and my beautiful wife have dinner alone!" Melissa gets a glint in her eyes as she smirks,

"No worries! I'll leave you to it!" She winks at me before leaving the room and a few minutes later we are alone as the front door slams behind them,

"Oh thank god for that! Finally you and me no interruptions" Ethan says kissing me slowly and tenderly,

"What is all this in aid of?"

"Because I love you and I'm married to the best wife ever!" I kiss him again,

"Take me to the bedroom. I don't want nothing else but you!" I plead as he lifts me into his arms and takes me into our bedroom both feeling the uneasiness of the day drain away!


	16. Chapter 16

Part Sixteen

We lay in each other's arms our fingers entwined as we lay silently together,

"You think we will get pregnant?"

"Course why would you ask that?"

"Don't know. Just Uh I don't know just really want this!" I say placing both hands onto my stomach as Ethan places his hands on top of mine,

"However long it takes I know we will have children Natalie!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Our future will be happy! That I will make sure!" I stroke his cheek before kissing him lightly,

"I can't believe how lucky I am to have you!"

"I could say the same thing!" We both lay happily in each other's arms enjoying being in each other's company and most importantly the silence and peace. The next morning I awoke to the noise of Ethan's alarm clock as I realise he's not going to turn it off I lean over him and press the button making the ringing stop as I kiss his chest and lightly shake him he stirs himself awake,

"Morning handsome! Time to get up and save some lives!" I say trying to sound bright and cheery,

"Hmmm! I was having a nice dream angel!"

"Oh really and what may I ask was it about?" I say lightly kissing his chest as he smiles down at me,

"Well I dreamed of being with this most beautiful woman! Actually thinking about it she looked a lot like you! In fact I think it was you!" Ethan says smirking as he kisses my neck making me smile,

"It better had be mister!" I joke as we kiss each other making me lye backwards with Ethan on top of me our kiss becoming more passionate. We were for the first time ever running late as we both ran in a panic towards the bus stop,

"Connie and Tess will eat us alive for this!" Ethan panicked as we stopped out of breath,

"Baby it will be just a warning! Don't panic we could still make it on time we have ten minutes!"

"Yes. Stay positive!" I rub his shoulder as the bus pulls up at the bus stop making us both let out a sigh in relief. We entered the department hands tightly knit together as we held our heads in shame as Charlie, Tess and Connie are stood arms folded waiting on us,

"So glad you two decided to join us?!" Connie says cooly making us flutter nervously trying to explain,

"Enough! Both of you in my office after your shift now get to work! Totally disappointed in the two of you!" We hurry towards the changing rooms and made no time in getting to work trying our hard to impress our bosses so we wouldn't be in too much trouble,

"Well look who decided to come to work?!" Cal teased looking amused,

"Why didn't you warn us of the time?!" Ethan asks miffed with his brother,

"Because bro you two were clearly busy!" We both blushed looking to the floor,

"Cal leave them alone and maybe before lecturing people on their own work you'd do some of your own?!" Lily says cooly making both of us smirk slightly as Cal sighs as he walks off,

"Thanks lily! You didn't have to do that?!"

"No worries. He was humiliating you both he does that a lot to people!" I frown as she heads off making me face Ethan,

"She likes him! He likes her!"

"Woah stop right there! Don't even go there?!"

"But why not?! Clearly they are both afraid to express their true feelings! Don't they deserve to be happy?!" I ask making Ethan sigh touching my arm gently,

"Angel I more than anyone would love to see my brother feel about another person the way I feel about you but Cal will never let that happen..."

"And don't you find that sad?" I ask making him nod slowly at me,

"Then we must do something about it then?!"

"Uh sorry to interrupt there's a guy here looking for you Ethan he says his name is Frank" we both shared the same look of horror as I feel Ethan tremble beside me,

"You want me to talk to him baby?!" Ethan sighs before shaking his head before heading towards the entrance while I anxiously go find Cal,

"Cal? Can I have a word with you please?" I ask chewing my lip as he nods his head walking me over to the staff room which was empty,

"What's wrong?"

"Well Uh Frank..."

"What bout him?!"

"He's back here he wanted Ethan!"

"Oh man! Why can't he just leave as he's good at that?!" I lightly touch his arm,

"I know but maybe you should talk to him?"

"What?! And have a family day out?!"

"Stop it you know what i mean get the answers that have always bugged you?!" Cal being him walks away leaving stood rooted to the spot a lump rising in my throat. Ethan was sat outside as I lightly place myself beside him handing him a coffee,

"Thought you'd be needing one!" I say lightly,

"Thank you"

"So what happened baby?"

"Nothing much to say. He said that he came here to see us...but I don't know he didn't seem like he cared much!" I nod my head silently as I lean my head onto his shoulder and placing my hand into his,

"I told him that maybe he should keep away for awhile!"

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know...I just can't think of this right now!"

"Okay if that's what you want Uh you should know I kind of upset Cal?" Ethan looks over at me questioningly,

"Look I just said...maybe he should talk to frank and well as you can imagine he didn't take it very well!" Ethan sighs pinching his nose whilst shutting his eyes as he breathed slowly,

"I will sort it. I don't want you to worry about this!" Ethan says taking my hand in his and squeezing tightly as I kiss his cold cheek,

"I love you. But I don't want you making yourself Ill by pushing your feelings aside!" Ethan smiles lightly holding me closely,

"And I adore you Nat's but please I want you to not worry about this because we should focus on making our baby!" He says rubbing my tummy as he says it! Making a smile appear upon my face imaging a little person growing inside of me making me yearn for it to be reality!

"I want to be pregnant now" I say deflated as I wrap my arms around my stomach making Ethan lightly pat my arm looking sadly at me,

"Look we just got to keep trying something will happen I'm sure of that!" I smile sadly as he wipes a tear from my face and kisses me gently before holding onto me protectively. End of our shift arrived filling us both with anxiety even though Ethan was trying not to show it for my benefit I could still sense his nerves,

" ah please take a seat!" Connie says to us making us tensely do so,

"Now I've been hearing how distracted you've both been recently and then top it all off is late for work! Unlike the pair of you so what ever this is gets nipped in the bud! Otherwise it's an official warning. Got it!" We both nodded while muttering our apologies,

"Mrs Hardy your free to go however your other half here will be staying behind for a more positive chat!" We both looked questioningly at each other before I leave the room heading downstairs where Cal was waiting,

"So where's Ethan then?"

"Still in there. She said it was a more positive chat?"

"Oh interesting! What could that mean?"

"No idea. Anyway bout earlier I'm so sorry.."

"Please don't! I'm sorry for being a idiot...I was overreacting!" I feel my eyes fill with tears,

"Sorry. Don't know what is wrong with me?"

"Hey Ethan told me that you've got a lot on your mind with Uh trying for a baby and that..."

"Oh yeah...can we keep that between us please?"

"Mums the word!"

"Funny. Especially not my sister!" Before he could respond Ethan joins us blushing lightly his eyes shining as he wraps an arm around my shoulder,

"Shall we go?"

"Uh everything alright?" I ask as Ethan beams at us kissing my forehead,

"Everything is great! I'll explain on the way home!" We all left work letting Ethan explain as we slowly make our way home.


	17. Chapter 17

Part Seventeen

I wake about midnight as Ethan is lying beside me on his laptop scribbling notes onto notepad making my lightly touch his arm,

"Oh sorry Is the light bothering you?"

"Not really. You plan on getting any sleep tonight?"

"Yes of course! I just have to perfect my speech!"

"You worried baby?" I ask rubbing his arm as he frowns at the screen,

"Little bit. I'm representing the department and most importantly Connie I've got to look good!"

"And you most certainly will and you know why because your passionate about your job! Show them that then they will fall head over heels just like I did!" Ethan smiles at me as I kiss his arm as I look at screen intrigued,

"What you researching?"

"Just figures over the past year. I need to be accurate!" I notice him yawning and I gently place the laptop on to the table and kissing his lips,

"Connie would also want you to be awake at this meeting. Now as your wife that loves you I'm demanding that you get your rest! Look I believe in you so does Connie! I love you goodnight" I say stroking his warn out face as he nods his head lightly kissing my forehead,

"Thank you! I love you night angel!" He turns his lamp off as we snuggle closely together as we close our eyes. I woke up feeling my stomach churning and knotting as I ran into the bathroom just about making the toilet as I vomited a moment later feeling Ethan's hand firmly on my back rubbing,

"Angel? You not feeling too good?" I shake my head as I stop being sick weakly leaning against Ethan who leans beside me placing a hand onto my forehead making me close my eyes,

"Your clammy but that might be because you were sick. You got shivers?"

"No I actually feel ok...just a headache and stomach cramps...I thought for an instance it might be...never mind!"

"Hmm it might be we should take a test?" Ethan says deep in thought as I begin to throw up again Ethan holding my hair back and rubbing my back,

"Too much vino?" Cal asks jokingly,

"Cal get her some water would you?" I hear cal disappear and happily whistle as he turns the tap on and fills a glass with water before returning,

"Here we go sis!" He hands the glass to Ethan who helps me take a sip of water before the helped into bed,

"I'll call Tess and let her know!" Cal says heading out the room as I groan,

"But you have your meeting today! I can't be ill!"

"Angel it can't be helped! Now you rest up I'll check in on you at lunch!" He says stroking my hair after he had tucked me in,

"You don't feel sick?"

"Not anymore just really drained out now. Bit achey!"

"You'll be alright on your own?"

"Course I'll be fine. You just rock at this meeting! I'm proud of you baby!"

"Thank you angel! Love you!" Cal enters the room,

"All ok sis she says rest up! Now we better be making tracks bro?"

"Yes of course! See you later I'll call you later to check on you I love you!" Ethan kisses my forehead as he hesitantly heads out the room,

"Get better sis!" Cal winks before following Ethan out the room. I awoke about ten when my head throbs I sit up agitated as I head into the kitchen,

"Mel? You here?" I call out but to get no answer! Clearly she stayed up her so called mates house as I suddenly lean forward clutching my stomach which twinges in pain as I try moving to the phone,

"Hello?"

"Hey sis how you feeling?!"

"Not good! I'm in pain...it is Uh..." A wave of dizziness comes over me as my legs buckle and I fall to the floor. I slowly opened my eyes Cal and Lily looking over me as I struggle to move,

"Hey sis it's important that you remain still for us?" Feeling freaked out I burst into tears,

"Ethan...Ethan I want him...I really need him!" Cal firmly squeezes my hand,

"Nat you will be with him soon! But for now you have to stick with us ok sweetheart?"

"Your not that bad!" I say trying to calm myself as he smirks as he remains holding my hand,

"Dixie and Ian are on their way!"

"Am I really Ill?"

"No. But you need to remain calm for us ok?"

"I trust you. Both of you!" I say just as I hear Dixie and Ian's voices as they enter my kitchen.


	18. Chapter 18

Part Eighteen

As we are in the ambulance on our way to the hospital Cal phones Ethan leaving a message for him his hand holding onto mine tightly,

"We won't be long now sweetheart! Nearly there ok?" Dixie reassures as I continue blubbering my heart yearning for Ethan,

"Hey sis it's all be fine. Your in very safe hands you know that!" Cal says lightly trying to ease the situation as I cling onto his afraid of what was going to happen to me and not wanting to be alone,

"Here we are now love!" As soon as I'm taking out of the ambulance and inside it was like a swarm of the staff over me Cal keeping his hand in mine as he remained by my side,

"Alright Natalie love we are just going to do a quick scan of your body mainly your head ok?"

"Cal please get Ethan...I want him...I'm not going without him!" Cal stroked my hair looking gently at my frightened face,

"Ethan won't be long and by the time you've had your scan he will be here desperate to see his angel. I will be right by your side I promise!" I feel unsure as I bite down on my lip as I squeeze his hand,

"Please don't leave me" I say resided as Cal and Zoe take me down to the scanner. We came back and they got me settled as they checked my results while me and Cal waited for Ethan,

"What's taking him so long?! Do you think something's happened?!" I panic as Cal shakes his head,

"Ethan might of got delayed I'll go and check..."

"Natalie?! What happened?!" Ethan came rushing out of breath over to me taking my hand into his and lightly kissing it,

"I was feeling lightheaded and I must of blacked out...I'm sorry for frightening you!" I say overwhelmed with emotion as he held me lightly stroking my hair as I sobbed into his jumper,

"Cal thank you for you know!" Ethan says looking choked up his eyes glistening,

"Hey don't sweat it little bro! I can't have your wife here not given the proper doctor Knight treatment can we?!" I smile lightly as I huddle closer into Ethan feeling his heart hammering inside his chest,

"I'll Uh leave you guys to it!" Cal left us to have some time alone as Ethan kisses my forehead tears streaming down his face as I closed my eyes,

"I was so scared! That I lost you! It got me thinking...I shouldn't have left you!"

"Hey I'm fine. The scan came back clear. It must be a bug or something?"

"So these stomach pains what did they feel like?"

"Like cramp. Intense cramp. Baby how did the meeting go?" Ethan sighs stroking my hair,

"It doesn't matter. None of it matters anymore!" Zoe comes over looking gently over at mine direction,

"Hey Natalie we found something from the blood test..."

"What?!" I ask my heart beating faster in anxiety,

"It came back that your pregnant. But if you'd like to be more accurate and sure you can take a test?" Me and Ethan looked bilwildered for a moment in brief shock as I slowly nodded my head,

"Please. I need to know for sure!" She discreetly handed me a home pregnancy kit,

"Take your time guys ok?" Ethan helped me out the bed and we both went to the staff toilets and locked the door behind us,

"Oh my god! Baby I can't believe this is actually happening!"

"I know. Better get started then!" Ethan politely turned around as I peed before I tell him that I've done it,

"What does it say?!" I ask trembling and not able to wait any longer,

"Pregnant. We did it we did it!" I burst into tears of joy as I wrapped my arms around him as we both screamed with joy! We make our way back to the bed and Ethan helps me in,

"So what were the results?"

"Pregnant. We are pregnant!" I beam looking lovingly at Ethan as I hold his hand both of us beaming,

"Congratulations! Now given that all your tests came back normal you can be discharge but after staying for few hours of observation ok?" I nod my head,

"Yeah thank you Zoe!" We both got myself discharged when Cal heads over to us,

"You alright then Sis?!"

"More than alright I'm never better!"

"Uh ok? What's going on you two?!"

"Well you are about to become an uncle!" I smirk happily as Cal smiles from ear to ear patting Ethan on the affectionately before hugging me,

"God! Quick work there bro didn't know you had it in you?!"

"Hey leave him alone!" I say as the three of us head out the hospital all feeling excited!

Later on lying in my bed wrapped in my husbands arms as his fingers strokes me making me tingle slightly,

"Angel you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking bout today and how differently things could of happened! You know I can't even imagine not seeing or holding you! Promise me that we'll always be together no matter what?"

"I promise Natalie. It's been a strange old day huh?!"

"It certainly has!"

"You must be exhausted!"

"Little bit. How bout you Baby?"

"Little bit. I love you Natalie Hardy and this baby!" I place my lips against his as all I needed in this moment was to feel Ethan on me as I clung tightly onto him his kisses just as eager as my own.

The next morning I lightly open my eyes as I smile at Ethan beside me fast asleep looking peaceful as I gently kiss his chest before tiptoeing out the bedroom and walking into the kitchen where Melissa and Cal were which I had clearly interrupted something,

"Morning! So you back with us then?" I say lightly as I sit myself down pouring myself some tea,

"Yeah. Enough bout me why didn't you say nothing bout yesterday?!"

"I take it you told her then?!" I say dryly at cal who was clearly getting irritated with my sister,

"Well?! I'm waiting!" I shh her not wanting her to wake Ethan as I try calming her,

"Look sorry alright! Everything just sort of happened you know besides I'm fine"

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant!" My smile faded as soon as I saw my sisters face,

"What? No congratulations?!"

"Why would I say that when this is far from being good?!"

"Melissa?! Take that back!"

"No I think my sister should get it off her chest as it quite clearly been bugging her!"

"Unbelievable! What were you thinking getting pregnant?! What's going to happen when he leaves you?!"

"Take that back!"

"Cal ignore her! She's just jealous that we are all happy and living our life's! And you what I think you've more than outstayed your welcome. First strike insult me. Second Cal and most importantly my husband and child! Now get out!" Cal leads her out the house while I sit myself back down breathing deeply trying to calm myself,

"You alright sis?!"

"Course. I have you guys don't i!"

"You certainly do. And you were so kicking butt there kind of hot!" I playfully hit him when Ethan enters sleepily into the room,

"Oh baby did we wake you?" He shakes his head as he places himself beside me,

"No morning sickness?"

"No. Just slightly queasy" Ethan rubs my back gently,

"Well I think a nice bath might relax you" I kiss his lips,

"Maybe later. I'm just going to phone mum" I say making my way into my bedroom and dialling my mums number,

"Hello?"

"Hey mum Uh it's me Nat! How are you?"

"Fine thanks. So what's the matter then?"

"What you mean?!"

"Well you don't usually phone unless it's important so what's wrong Nat?"

"Melissa. I've had to kick her out..."

"Oh so she'll be scuttling back here will she?!"

"I'm not sure...she Uh said she had friends here?"

"Really? First I've heard of it!" I slammed the phone down torn between guilt and annoyance as I scramble into my clothes rushing out the bedroom,

"Woah! What's the rush angel?"

"My sister. I need to bring her back!"

"Ah I see! Well Cal here can go find her while you young lady stay here and rest up!" Never knew he had a bossy nature which took both me and Cal by surprise as he lead me onto the sofa,

"You stay there I'll be right back!" Ethan leaves the room as I sigh my stomach knotting as I picture her sat out in the freezing cold! Oh god I'm terrible! She said hurtful things but kicking her out was too far!

"back!" Ethan places himself beside me my legs over his lap as he takes my socks off and gently begins to massage them,

"Wow your good at that!"

"Yeah one of many gifts see!" I smirk back at him relaxing slowly,

"If ever you stop being a doctor you have another career mapped out!" I say my eyes closed feeling completely at ease,

"I certainly do. Angel I Uh don't want you to have any stresses at all!"

"But that's not life is it!"

"It will be for you especially these 9 months!"

"Baby. You worry way to much! But I promise I will be calm and healthy for this baby and you!" Ethan kisses me looking slightly more relieved as he continues massaging me. I had falling asleep on the sofa making Ethan gently wrap a blanket over me lightly kissing my cheek,

"Ethan were back!" Cal calls out as he heads into the kitchen followed by a hesitate Melissa,

"Right so where is she then?!" Melissa asks annoyed,

"shh she's asleep next door. Listen she really needs us all to be getting along at not arguing with each other. Do you think you can do that?" Melissa sighs sitting herself down,

"I honestly don't know. Look nothing personal your a great guy and everything but I just don't believe it'll last..."

"Your entitled to your opinion but I can assure you that I've never felt the way I feel about your sister before and I would never have asked her to marry me if I did not see any future in us. We are forever and people might scoff at that but it's fact!" They all become aware of me standing in the doorway tears down my cheeks,

"Good god these hormones are killing me!" I say wiping my eyes with the back of my hand,

"I thought you were asleep!" Ethan says blushing slightly as I walk over and place myself onto his lap,

"So you back then!" My sister looks flustered,

"I thought you wanted me back!"

"I did because mum told me. I knew you didn't have a friend round here! Now listen your here tonight then tomorrow you should go back home"

"Fine. Whatever you want mum!" I look down at my belly smiling,

"Yes I am a mum now!" I stroke my belly as Ethan wrap his arms around my waist smiling,

"You sure about this angel? She can stay longer if that's what you want?"

"No I think it would be for the best. You know that was the most sweetest thing you have said and I love you!" I press my lips against his while Cal wolf whistles jokingly but I was not paying attention as I was lost in the moment with the man I'll love forever Ethan Hardy!


	19. Chapter 19

Part Nineteen

Me and Cal watched as Ethan prepared dinner as I read my magazine rubbing my stomach when my stomach churns as the aroma of garlic overwhelms in my nostrils,

"I'm going to be sick!" I say running to the bathroom Cal calling out that he'll go check on me as moments later I feel his firm hand on my back,

"Let it all out sis!" I eventually stop my stomach twinges in pain aching as I weakly heave myself of the floor wiping my eyes,

"You ok?"

"Yeah Uh could you get me a glass of water please? I just can't go back in there! The smell of garlic.."

"Ah say no more sis I'm on it!" Cal leaves the room as I sit myself on the Toilet my head in my hands,

"Hey? You alright? I heard you puking?" Melissa asks gently as she touches my back making me look up at her,

"Yeah fine being sick is as part of being pregnant!" Melissa nods her head slowly chewing her lip,

"Here you go sis! Uh is everything alright in here?"

"Yeah thanks Cal. Mel was just checking up on me!" I say before sipping my water,

"Ethan is getting the garlic smell out the kitchen!"

"Oh thank you you guys didn't have to do that!"

"Well we did sis! I told you I was on it!" Cal winks making me smile,

"I'm going to actually just have a early night I feel all drained out!" Cal kisses my cheek,

"Night sis!"

"Night!" I say to both of them as I make my way towards the kitchen smiling in the doorway,

"Isit safe?" I joke making Ethan smile lightly before wrapping his arm around me,

"All gone you know longer will smell garlic!" He says stroking my hair,

"Aw thank you. I kind of feel bad now as I'm just going to go to bed. You mad at me baby?"

"Course not angel I love you! You relax and maybe later I will give you a nice massage?"

"Ow! Sounds so good!" I kiss his lips lightly,

"Night angel!"

"Night baby!" I kiss him again before heading to the bedroom sipping my water as I quickly change into my pyjamas before getting into bed sighing lightly with relief. I yawn before turning to snuggle into Ethan who is surprisingly awake,

"How long you been awake?" I ask,

"Oh not long few hours"

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about things" I stroke his arm,

"Like what stuff?"

"About being a father. Well and mostly about Frank!" Ah! It all becomes clear as I kiss his chest lightly ,

"You want to find out more about him but your afraid of getting hurt. Is that right?" Ethan nods looking slightly taking aback,

"Wow your good!"

"You have a address for him?" Ethan nods his head slowly frowning slightly,

"How do I tell Cal? He'll only have a freak out!" I stroke his hair trying to calm his worries,

"Cal seems more mature these days...maybe he's realising that Frank whether he likes it or not is around! We be honest baby and stick together and everything will be ok!"

"I love you. Are you coming with us?" I nod firmly,

"Team aren't we! You and me super team!" I say kissing him lightly onto the lips before groaning slightly as his alarm goes off,

"Time for work!" I say leaning back against my pillows taking Ethan's hand in my own,

"You want me to tell him?"

"No. It must come from me but thanks!" We both head into the kitchen hand in hand as sat eating at the table was Cal reading the people whilst stuffing bacon into his mouth,

"Pig!" I say in disgust as I look through the cupboards for something that I could eat which was proving rather difficult as most things made me feel nauseous,

"Uh listen we need to talk!"

"Oh yeah bro what about?!"

"Well I have been playing this through my head a lot recently and Uh well I've been thinking about going to see Frank?"

"Oh. I think maybe that's a good idea!"

"What? Your not going to freak out?!" Ethan asks in shock of his brother calm reaction,

"No I'm not. Besides it be good to hear what he has to say as his appalling excuse!" Me and share a quick look of surprise before I sit and join them,

"Found nothing that you crave yet?" I shake my head pulling a sad face,

"And we are hungry!"

"Aw how bout I make you some pancakes?" I make a gagging face! Oh what's wrong with me I love pancakes! I sigh frustrated then a thought occurred,

"Burger. Cheeseburger ow that sounds so good!" Cal and Ethan look amused as I fantasise about burgers with melted cheese,

"You want a burger at half eight in the morning?" I nod my head,

"Really do!" They both laugh lightly making me join in as i playfully hit Cal in the chest,

"Stop laughing you!" We all got ourselves ready for work and walked together Cal infront as me and Ethan walked casually together arm in arm,

"Your brother took in well!" I comment making Ethan nod his head,

"I know. It's so unlike him!"

"Well maybe he realised that there comes a point where you can't hide anymore. He has to face this...both of you do!"

"Yeah we have to!" We all head into the department and quickly got into our uniforms as we started our shift,

"Natalie given your current condition no lifting whatsoever that clear Mrs hardy?"

"But Connie I'm fine.."

"She understands!" Ethan cuts over me sounding firm as I frown over at him,

"Baby?!"

"Don't look at me like that?! Angel for as long as our baby is inside you I want you to take it as easy as possible!" Oh how do I stayed annoyed with him! I wrap my arms around his neck,

"Baby you don't have to worry. Both me and this baby is healthy ok. But the fact that you care makes me love you more and more!" I lightly press my lips against his before we both get back to work with the added bonus of everyone gossiping about me being pregnant! I was rushed off my feet so much so that I missed my break so by the time I entered the staff room I was exhausted and achey,

"Angel you look worn out! Sit down here!" He helps me onto the sofa before sitting beside me rubbing my shoulders making my eyes close relaxing slightly,

"Oh that's the spot baby!"

"Please get a room you two!" Cal jokes as we both ignore,

"I think you should go home and rest angel?"

"I'm fine I just missed my break that's all!"

"But you must have plenty rests! Especially working long hours!"

"I know. I'm an idiot I promise I won't do it again!" Ethan sighs defeated as he lightly kisses my neck still massaging my shoulders,

"Well you better look after yourself Mrs Hardy or I will have a nervous breakdown got it?!" I stroke his cheek,

"Baby I'm fine. We are all fine!" I say leaning against him as he massages me my eyes lightly shut. Later on and we all head out the department,

"Pub?" Cal suggests over at our direction,

"Kidding right?" I ask in disbelief,

"Uh no I'm being serious we haven't been in ages and well we can get a chance to celebrate properly!"

"So a place filled with drunks and smokers is where you want to take me and my pregnant wife I don't think so Cal!" Ethan leads me away while Cal stubbornly heads to the pub,

"Sometimes I worry about his train of thought!"

"Your not the only one baby!"

"Now let's get my angel that burger she wanted!" I smile widely as I squeeze his arm lightly,

"I love you!" I kiss him as we head off to the main town centre to get some food that won't actually make me throw up!


	20. Chapter 20

Part Twenty

We lay together on the sofa me lying contently dosing lightly as Ethan stroked my head,

"How was your burger?"

"Oh well worth the wait! You ok? Been a bit quiet"

"Oh just wondering whether you should still come with us to see Frank I mean it's a long drive!" I sit up to face him placing both hands onto his face,

"Baby it's not that long a journey! Besides I want to do this ok? Before the baby arrives we will never get a chance of having trips and that...I promise you that I'm alright!" Ethan lightly kisses me making me smile as I rest my head onto his chest,

"I know I worry a lot. I don't mean to be so full on its just that...I'm afraid of losing you!" I take his hand lightly kissing it before placing it onto my stomach,

"Baby no matter what happens I'm never going to be far from you! I promise that baby I love you!"

"I love you angel"

The next morning I woke up with slight stomach and back ache as I head into the kitchen yawning as I rub my small bump,

"Oh Cal what you doing sleeping in here?!"

"Oh Uh I Uh don't really remember much!" I sigh handing him a glass of water,

"You know that your suppose to be driving today?"

"Oh crap! I forgot! But I'm fine. I will be fine! What you doing up so early anyway?!"

"Baby here doesn't want mummy to sleep! Whole body aching!"

"Aw that sucks! Are you sure you are upto today?"

"Yes I'm fine!" I sit myself down sighing in slight discomfort,

"You sure Nat?"

"Yes. Sorry don't mean to snap it's just that I've already got Ethan fretting...not that I mind..."

"Don't sweat it! Your about to be hormonal giving your current condition!" Ethan enters the kitchen smiling over at us,

"Morning early risers! Wow look at the state of you!"

"No way to speak about your wife!" He jokes making me nudge him,

"Hey I think he's talking to you Cal!" I say fidgeting slightly making Ethan turn his full attention on me,

"Angel you in discomfort?" He says worried as he walks over to me and begins rubbing my shoulders,

"Baby I'm fine...just little uncomfortable I am carrying a human!" I say trying to reassure him as he silently continued to massage me making my eyes close,

"I better have a shower and pick up the car from Connie!" Cal says leaving the room as Ethan places himself beside me looking pale and deep in thought,

"Ethan? You okay?" I ask filled with concern as Ethan nods his head silent as I rub his shoulder,

"Baby we are all going to be fine! I know today is going to be intense but I'm right beside you all the way I promise!" Ethan places his lips onto mine as we press our foreheads together closing our eyes. Cal wasn't long before he was back but we were ready and all feeling anxious waiting around decided to get on with the journey! Cal who we were more than convinced had drowned out the alcohol from the night before with Coffee and water was our driver, while Ethan sat in the front helping Cal work the sat nav and give directions whereas I sat spread out in the backseat feeling slightly relaxed,

"Baby can we put my cd on now please?" I ask wrapping my arms around him making him nod his head smiling,

"No! No music especially not her garbage!" Deeply offended and the fact that my hormones are making me a giant mess I burst into tears sobbing loudly as I sit back in my seat,

"Cal! Don't shout at her it's not here fault if your anxious!" Ethan turns to face me rubbing my leg trying to console a mortified me as I sniffled away,

"Don't listen to grumpy guts here angel! I happen to like your music!"

"Oh bro please!"

"Cal?! Not helping!"

"Boys please...don't argue...we have to stick together today!"

"Your right!" Ethan says looking at cal as they share a look of understanding making me sigh as I wipe my last tear away,

"Oh and cal if you ever insult my music again I will kick butt!" We all burst out laughing which lightened the tense atmosphere as Cal leans forward and puts the radio on,

"Aw I love this song!" I say leaning forward again and huddling into Ethan singing along to the radio.


	21. Chapter 21

Part Twenty One

The mood instantly changed back to being tense again as soon as we entered his street,

"Why you stopping here?" I ask as franks house was further along the street,

"I don't want him to see us coming!" Both me and Ethan frown but remain silent as all three of us step out the car shivering slightly as the seaside breeze hit us as I cling tightly onto Ethan's arm as we walk quietly side by side,

"You want me to knock boys?" I ask as we stand at the front both looking pale as I see them nod their heads I step forward and knock clearly onto the door,

"Hello?" We all took in the old woman in surprise as I tried to find the words to speak,

"Oh hello I'm looking for a Frank Knight?"

"Yes you've come to the right place. Your not dodgy are you?! Cause I don't want any kind of trouble..."

"Marie I can take it from here!" Frank says placing a firm hand on her shoulder before she walks into the house,

"Sorry about our Marie she's abit of a fusspot! Uh maybe we should go somewhere to talk she's also a nosy bugger!" Frank doesn't wait for our responses as he closes the front door behind him taking us all in,

"Who is she? A girlfriend or something?" Frank bursts out laughing making Cal glare unamused by his dad humiliating him as I place a hand onto his shoulder,

"Marie is a old family friend...haven't seen her in years and I knew she was the closest to where you three were so I asked if I could stay for awhile!"

"Right. She don't seem that keen on you how did you get her to let you stay?" I ask suspiciously,

"Ah dear! I just offered to help around the place you know stuff you ladies cannot do!"

"Oh really? Like what? Let me guess handy work?" I say sarcastically not impress by the guys apparent sexism,

"Shall we get making tracks? Where you guys fancy going?"

"This isn't a day you live here not us!" Ethan says firmly making both me cal feel proud as I take his into mine and squeezes it slightly as we all make our way out the street heading along the front,

"It's actually quite nice down here!" I say to Ethan as he smiles as we enter a small cafe facing the beach,

"Uh how bout I get the teas while you three chat yeah?" I suggest as Cal sits awkwardly opposite Frank,

"Angel..." I place my hand lightly over his mouth before saying to sit down which he does rolling his eyes,

"Love I'll have the special and tea please three sugars"

"Explains the heart attack" I say dryly,

"Your hardly slim darling!" I felt my eyes water again as I swallowed the lump in my throat,

"I'm pregnant actually!" I say defensively as I went up to the counter to order constantly looking over at them all three looking awkward,

"Here we go!" I say placing mugs of tea down,

"The food won't be long!" Both cal and Ethan seemed please to have me joining them,

"Uh I asked for three sugars!"

"Oh sorry completely slipped my mind!" I say smirking making the other two laugh lightly while Frank glares over at my direction,

"Oh so you trying to play me infront of my sons!"

"Tad overreaction don't you think! Besides maybe it will help giving your recent health scare!" Frank was shaking in anger as he grabbed my wrist his huge hand gripping tightly,

"Get off my wife!" Ethan shouts his eyes bulging as he try's getting franks hand off of me,

"Well maybe if you put her into her place then I wouldn't have to!" Cal punches Frank making his grip loosen slightly as I took advantage and moves my arm away shaken by what events have happened,

"Let's get out of here!" Ethan says firmly as he helps me up off the chair,

"And you if you ever touch my wife again I will make sure that you are in prison before the day is up got it!" Ethan, cal and me head out the cafe all trembling in shock as we head straight to the car not needing to stay here longer than necessary. Ethan drove as cal had hurt his fist as I bought a bag of ice on the journey home for him I leaned over to see the boys as I wrap my arms around Ethan's shoulders,

"I'm really sorry boys. I really wished it had gone better!"

"Don't be now we know what kind of man he is!"

"Yeah. How bout you baby?"

"I don't want to think of him anymore! He hurt you...he's dead to me!" I kiss his cheek tears lightly falling down my face as all three of us sat in silence our minds whirling. Later on we head inside the apartment drained with energy as we head into the lounge,

"Uh how bout I get us a take out tonight while I drop the car back?"

"Sure you can drive?"

"Yeah feeling better now"

"Ok. Nothing with garlic bro!" Cal smirks but his eyes still look sad,

"Oh of course! Uh see you soon guys!" When the door closes I sit myself next to Ethan onto the sofa huddling into him,

"Will your brother be alright?"

"Yeah. This is just his way of coping!"

"Ok. How bout my handsome husband?"

"I honestly don't know...I feel like I should of protected you more..."

"Hey I don't want you saying that! It happened so quickly you weren't to know baby!" I say kissing his forehead as I begin to stroke his hair,

"It also makes me wonder if he...was like that with my mother!" I shake my head sadly as I try my best to comfort him,

"Baby there is no way of knowing. Your mum clearly wanted to protect you boys from him! So how bout me and you pick some nice music set the table and have quality family time?"

"Oh angel what would I do without you?!" Ethan lightly brushes his lips against mine as he takes my hand as we make our way into the kitchen. We did manage to have a lovely evening together as we eat and chatted not once mentioning Frank, I was first to bed and realise how late it was until I heard Ethan slither into the bed beside me as I peak at the clock,

"Baby? You've been up all this time?"

"Yeah me and cal were chatting about stuff!"

"Oh yeah that's lovely! But you do realise you have work in six hours right?"

"Oh yes. Very aware!" I stroke his chest as he looks into my eyes,

"I love you Natalie!"

"What's with the soppy ness? I love you too!" I say smiling as I kiss his lips before wrapping his arm around my waist wanting to be held safely in his arms,

"My main focus is us and our baby and nothing can change that!" I place my hand onto his face as he kisses my neck making me close my eyes,

"We have our first scan tomorrow! And nothing can make me more excited! I love you Ethan! And I was very proud of you today! Well I'm always proud I love you so much!" We held onto each other through the night not wanting to let go of each other and most importantly our family.


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

The next morning I woke to find Ethan wasn't there as i scrabbled out of bed and left the bedroom smiling as I hear whistling coming from the kitchen,

"What is all this?!" I ask amazed as Ethan had laid the table full of food as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead lightly,

"Morning angel! It's a family breakfast!" Ethan led me over to the table and pulling out a chair for me to sit in,

"Madame?" I beam sitting myself down and watching as he pours tea into my mug,

"Where's your brother?"

"Still in bed. So for now it's just us!" Ethan winks as he sits beside me filling his plate with food as I do the same,

"For a moment I panicked when I didn't see you in bed beside me"

"Sorry I wanted to do something nice for us all!"

"Your the best!" I say stroking his cheek,

"I try to be. Maybe I better wake Cal?"

"Yeah before me and baby scoff the lot!" Ethan smirks as he heads towards Cal's room,

"Uh angel he's not here?"

"What? Um maybe he stayed over a mates house? Or went to work really early?" I suggest as I butter my toast as Ethan shakes his head sitting back down beside me,

"Wish he would just tell me things sometimes and not bottle things!"

"I know. He just needs to deal with it first in his own head before he can talk" Ethan nods his head sighing looking deep in thought,

"Baby? What you thinking?"

"Just Uh Cal...it's alright nothing to worry I assure you!" He says taking my hand and kissing it lightly. We both eat silently as we both needed to think over the events of the pass few days, we entered the department hand in hand as we see Cal in a heated looking conversation with Lily,

"Morning Bro! Sis!"

"Uh good morning cal! Your in early today?!"

"Yeah I wanted to get stuck into work!"

"You should of said I made us all breakfast!" I could see the hurt on my poor husbands face as I squeeze his hand letting him know that I am here,

"Sorry bro! Look you know things are!"

"Uh is that it?! Your not going to say anything else to him?!" I say getting irritated by Cal's Blaise attitude,

"It was just breakfast what's the big deal!" Ethan walks away while I glare at cal shaking my head,

"You and I both know that was more than just some breakfast!" I walk away and head into the staff room where Ethan was sat looking upset into some files as I sigh sitting myself beside him,

"Listen your brother..."

"Please I really can't deal with this right now?!" I nod my head stroking his hair,

"I understand. Anyway I uh better get to work see you at lunchtime for the scan yeah?" Ethan looked at me his eyes sad as he took my hand,

"Angel I didn't mean to shut you out...you know I love you right?" I nod my head smiling sadly,

"Ethan I know that you love me and that you always want to protect me but whenever your ready please open up to me!"

"I promise I will!" We both kiss before both heading to work and not long before an emergency call comes through,

"A major car crash need two medics on site!"

"I can go!" Both cal and Ethan say simatanously making the rest laugh while I freeze in horror as Connie agrees,

"Ethan? Please come back to me?" I beg worry pulsing through me as he smiles warmly at me taking my hand and kissing it gently,

"Angel I'll be back in time for our scan promise!" I bite my lip trying to stop the tears from flowing as Cal lightly touches my arm,

"You know I'll look out for him sis! You'll have your husband brought back to you safe promise!" I watch as they leave my heart hammering hard inside my chest as I feel a firm hand on my shoulder,

"He'll be fine mate. I have a sense bout these things!" I give a small smile as I look at his face,

"I hope so Maximus I hope so!" We head back inside the department getting ready for when the patients came my mind constantly on Ethan and regretting not saying I love you!


	23. Chapter 23

Part Twenty Three

The wait was more than tense as I kept looking as the clock mumbling to myself "please be alright please be alright" my relieve made very clear as soon as Ethan came rushing through the ward with the patient as I had tears in my eyes,

"Baby! Oh thank god!" I say kissing his cheek as I pull him into me as he left resus,

"Course I'm fine I made a promise to my angel!" I kissed him again before he takes my hand and we walk side by side our hands entwined together,

"Let's see this little one!" Ethan smiles warmly as I rest my head against him as we walked making our way to maternity.

I lay onto the bed lifting my top up as the cold gel splatters onto my stomach,

"Ahh that was so cold!" Ethan chuckles lightly as we hold hands beaming excitedly as the midwife shows us the baby my eyes watering as the heartbeat sound made it all real!

"That's our baby! Real life baby!" Ethan strokes my hair as we laugh lightly,

"Oh my god! Baby we really doing this!" He kisses me fully onto the lips,

"Good job Mrs Hardy!"

"Yeah good job Mr Hardy!" We kiss again as the midwife prints out a few copies of my scan as we feel on cloud nine as we idly made our way back to work. At lunch as I entered the staff room Cal came over to me looking intrigued,

"So how did it go?"

"What?"

"The scan! Let's see!" I beam as I pull out the picture and hand it to cal talking him through which bit was which as Ethan enters the room smiling over at us,

"What you think uncle Cal?"

"Very impressive bro have to say you've surprised me!" I smile relieved that they had moved on from the tension this morning and were joking as I sit myself down,

"You are the exact person I was looking for!" I say over at Ethan's direction,

"Oh really angel why is that then?"

"Because we have 9 mouths to prepare for the arrival and I know 9 months seems far away but it's not so come on sit down and help me plan!" Ethan sits down sighing slightly as he touches my shoulder,

"You freaking out? Because it's perfectly natural to you just have to tell me!" I sigh rubbing his chest,

"The scan made me realise that this actually happening and I am worried that I'm unprepared and not good!"

"Angel I've seen you with the children that come in here your motherly and affectionate! You don't need to prepare because it's going to be instinct but if you feel better maybe we could go to a class or something?"

"Yeah you would do that?"

"Anything angel anything!" I kiss him as I rest my head against his shoulder,

"I love you! Your the best!" Ethan smiles lightly kissing my forehead. Later on as we got home from work I place the scan photo onto the fridge smiling happily at it as I feel Ethan's arms wrap around me rubbing my belly,

"That's our little bean in there!" I smirk as he kisses my neck,

"Pretty soon it won't look like a bean! "

"True. You still freaking out angel?" I sigh looking into Ethan's eyes as I think,

"No. Not anymore and do you know why baby?"

"Why angel?"

"Because you are right beside me! And we do make a pretty awesome team of I do say so myself!" Ethan laughs lightly

"Been awhile since I've heard that team mate"

"Yeah feels like doesn't it!"

"Well how bout I make my beautiful wife some dinner while she goes and relaxes?" I kiss his lips as I stroke his face,

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Ethan hardy?!"

"I think so yes!" My face turns serious as I continue stroking his face,

"You know that I was regretting not saying that today. I kept praying you'd come back to me safe so that I could tell you" Ethan looked guiltily over at me as I kissed his lips,

"Don't feel guilty that's not why I told you it's a part of your job and I get that...I just need you and want you to be safe. Anyway I'm going for a hot soak in the bath" I walk out the kitchen feeling achey and drained out as it had been another long day.


	24. Chapter 24

Part Twenty Four

I entered the kitchen feeling much more relaxed from a nice hot soak as a nice aroma came from the oven making my stomach rumble,

"Oh what smells so good!"

"Well angel my homemade shepherds pie!" I kiss him as I place myself onto his lap,

"Nice bath?"

"Hmm yeah was so good just what I needed!"

"Aw good! If you'd like I can massage you later?"

"Ew! Please you two spare me the details!"

"Oh grow up Cal! She's my pregnant wife there is nothing wrong in helping her relax!" I smirk before kissing Ethan's cheek,

"So what is with you and Lily lately?" I ask cal intrigued as he pulls an irritated expression,

"Absolutely nothing! She's a pain in the arse!"

"And you love her!" I say making kissing noises as cal got all defensive,

"No I don't! I don't love anyone alright!"

"Your only fooling yourself on that one but just take my advice don't screw this up!"

"What makes you think I will screw this up?!"

"Oh so you do like her! Oh that's definitely made my night!" Cal and Ethan share a look making me laugh,

"Why you so bothered about my love life for?"

"Because I want a sister in law I actually like and can have a proper adult conversation with!" Cal strops off slamming his room door behind him making both of us laugh lightly,

"You certainly wound him up!"

"Which only means I'm right! So how bout you give me a massage now and maybe I might repay the favour later!" I say flirting winking making Ethan laugh lightly kissing me softly,

"You got yourself a deal angel!" He begins to massage my shoulders making me lean my head against his,

"You know angel I've been thinking about what you said earlier about my job..."

"Oh baby I didn't mean to make you feel bad!"

"I know you didn't. You told me because we are always honest with each other! Anyway I have been thinking and I've decided that from now on I won't go to accidents unless I really have to!" I turn my head to face him taking in his features,

"You sure you want to do this cause I really want you to be happy!"

"And I am! To be honest not really cut out for those action packed incidents!" I smile small as I place both hands onto his face as I rest my head against his,

"I love you so much Ethan I will never forget this selfless act!"

"I'll speak to miss Beachup tomorrow"

The next morning at work Ethan had headed straight to her office making my heart swell and pride beam from me as I continued with my work,

"Hey"

"Hey baby that didn't take long?"

"No. She was disappointed but she understood!"

"You know it's never to late to change your mind?"

"No I'm sure on this!"

"If your sure. I don't want you to feel forced into this because of me!" He takes my hand and looks into my eyes,

"Angel I want to do this. I have a gorgeous wife who I can't bare of not seeing again and a child on the way! I am happy and will continue to be aslong as I'm with you!" I pressed my lips against his before hugging him my eyes watery and my heart racing,

"I love you!"

"I love you more!" Ethan then kisses my forehead before we continue with the rest of our work,

"Natalie?" I turn to face a gothic looking girl with blonde hair and a tiny frame,

"Oh Uh Tilly right?" I say recognising her as she nodded her head,

"Uh how can I help you?"

"Actually I was wondering how I could help you?"

"What you talking about?"

"Max he told me what happened that night..."

"What you've still been seeing each other?!"

"Sort of. Anyway I think I know who did this?"

"How?"

"Because I use to be in a well relationship with him... His name is Danny Brown I've told the police where you can find him I hope your not too mad at max!"

"Wait if you've gone to the police then why you telling me for?!"

"Because you have a right to know besides you'll tell max?" I looked at her eyes as she said his name and the longing in her voice making me reach out and take her hand,

"Ok. I'll tell him Tilly Uh has he ended things with you?" She shrugs looking close to tears,

"It was only meant to be a casual thing"

"Which you don't want as your in love with him?" She nods her head slowly before rushing out the department making me feel sadness towards this girl. I head outside and March over to a smoking Max,

"You and I need to talk!" I demand as I sit myself down max doing the same as he stamps out his cigarette,

"Mate what Isit?"

"How could you do the exact same thing Zoe did to you to that poor Tilly?!" Max sighs rolling his eyes,

"Ah Tilly what she said?"

"She came to tell me that she knew who attacked me that night...she loves you you do realise that don't you?!"

"What?! She said that! I thought that we were..."

"What? On the same page? Well quite clearly not Max!"

"Hey why you mad at me for?"

"Because why don't people think that casual sex doesn't hurt people! It hurts more than anything you should know so I'm going to tell you what I told Zoe speak to her and let her go!" I head back inside leaving Max with his thoughts as I head into the quiet staff room bursting into tears as relief hit me that this guy is being caught! I left the staff room my crying stopped as I smile at Cal and Ethan who both stand at the desk,

"Have you been crying?" Ethan asks studying me with concern as I shuffle awkwardly,

"Not sad tears well more relief! The police know now who attacked me it's over with now!" Cal and Ethan both look taken aback as Ethan places his hand onto my shoulder,

"You sure your alright angel...I mean it's a big thing!" I take his hand gently squeezing it,

"I'm sure. Now this guy can be brought to justice! And we can get on with our lives!" Ethan nods his head slowly seeing his mind whirling with thoughts and questions,

"Tilly the girl that Max hooked up with that night knew the guy and told the police everything" I explain to them thinking suddenly of Tilly's sad face as she left the department! Max was the last person she had saw with a similar expression! Both in a huge mess and unable to get out from it!

Later on as we were leaving work I saw a depressed and alone looking Tilly sat on the bench her teeth chattering as I make my way over to her,

"Waiting for max?"

"Yes. I thought that if he sees me here he would speak to me but..."

"But he ran away into the pub!" I say sitting beside her placing my hand onto hers as she silently sobbed,

"Listen he's my friend and everything but what he's done to you..."

"Well max is a muppet and always manages to screw things up but we still love him!"

"Yes. We do" I say smiling sadly

"You go home don't worry bout me I'm fine!" She didn't convince me at all as I squeeze her hand,

"How bout you come for dinner with us? My way of thanking you yeah?" She bit her lip uncertain before shaking her head standing up making me do the same,

"I better get back home...but thank you!"

"It's ok maybe some other time!" I say watching as she heads towards the bus station,

"What was wrong with her?" Ethan asks as he comes over and places his arm through mine,

"Her heart baby. Her heart!" I say sighing as we make our way home my mind on max and how I was going to get him out of this mess he's made!


	25. Chapter 25

Part Twenty Five- Planing into Action

I was silent all through dinner as I couldn't get Tilly out of my mind her sadness haunting me!

"Natalie? Has something upset you?" Ethan asks gently as he places hand on top of mine,

"Kind of. Tilly seemed so sad earlier I should of convinced her to come over..."

"You tried angel. You can't force her maybe you'll see her tomorrow angel?"

"Maybe...how could max do this? I'm so annoyed at him!" Ethan nods his head thinking for a moment,

"What will max do you reckon?"

"No idea. I told what the decent thing to do but whether he'll listen or not well that's another matter!" I clear the table my mind still whirling as I sigh pulling myself into Ethan needing to be held,

"Everything will get sorted. Max will have to do the right thing angel!" Ethan soothes before lightly kissing my head. The next morning the three of us were sat tucking into breakfast when the buzzer went making us all look at us confused,

"Uh I'll get it!" I say scrambling onto my feet and heading into the hallway,

"Hello?"

"Hey mate it's max let me in!"

"Aw glad you didn't break in this time!" I joke buzzing him into the building,

"Ah mate never knew you were a comedian!" Max says hugging me as we head into the kitchen,

"So why you here at this time for?"

"Well honestly I knew you would have food here!" I laugh lightly shaking my head as I pull a plate out for him,

"Sit down then Maximus!"

"Cheers mate!" He sat himself down piling food onto his plate eagerly,

"Wow you've worked up a appetite!" Cal comments making me bite my lip in anxiety,

"You sorted things?" I ask bluntly as max takes in my expression,

"I'm meeting her tonight" I nod my head slowly as I am unable to continue eating my breakfast as I felt nauseous,

"You alright angel?" Ethan says rubbing my shoulder as I take slow deep breathes,

"Fine. Uh I'm just going to get ready for work!" I say heading out the room my stomach churning making me regret eating eggs! We all got to work and was instantly hit with work as the department was practically spilling with people making everyone rushed off their feet! I was cleaning out an old ladies wound when Ethan enters the cubicle smiling politely at both of us,

"Sorry to bother you both but can I borrow you for a moment?"

"Of course. Uh won't be long Mrs. Moore?" I say excusing myself as I head out the cubicle with Ethan who places one hand onto my back,

"What's up Ethan?"

"Nothing serious! Here there's a class on tonight if you wanted to go?"

"You chose now just to tell me that?"

"Not just that reason no...that was something positive..." Now my heart raced panicked as I take his hand trembling,

"What's happened?!"

"Tilly has been brought in..."

"Oh my god! I knew she wasn't right...what happened?"

"She had taken an overdose...she is stable now but it was touch and go for awhile!" My heart felt heavy with guilt as I clung onto Ethan who gripped tightly,

"I need to see her Ethan!" Ethan nods his head firmly as he leads me through to resus where lay Tilly tubes everywhere as she lay looking peaceful as I take hold of her hand,

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!"

"Natalie? Do you know her?" Robyn asks me as anger boils through me,

"Through your lousy brother! This is his fault you know! He did this to her he might as well have shoved the pills into her mouth!" I say storming out of resus and rushing outside the fresh air hitting me,

"Angel? You ready to talk?" Ethan says sitting himself beside me placing his hand firmly onto leg,

"Sorry for the outburst. I know it wasn't the answer I just got so annoyed! Mainly with myself..." Ethan pulls me into him as I sob stroking my hair,

"Angel you did nothing wrong you tried helping her...this isn't your fault!" Ethan kisses my forehead my mind whirling,

"I don't get it she was meeting max tonight? Did she know you reckon?"

"It's possible. Tilly can tell us when she wakes!" I nod my head wiping my tears away with my hand,

"Your right. I got to be strong for her as this will be hard for her wont it!"

"Your lovely do you that Mrs Hardy?!" Ethan says lightly kissing my lips,

"I try to be."

Later on and I went to the ward where Tilly was taken to and was surprised to find her awake,

"Hey?"

"Hey Natalie!" She was calm and beaming as I take hold of her hand,

"How you feeling?"

"Ok I guess...just had the therapist in...I might be here awhile!"

"Well you need time to get better and I just want to say that I am here for you!"

"Wow your so nice!"

"I'm so sorry Tilly! For this whole mess!"

"Hey this isn't your fault! None of it. Infact your the one that's helping me...is Max going to visit me?" I hesitate unsure,

"Not sure. You really want to see him?" She nods her head smiling,

"I really do!" I sigh squeezing her hand,

"I'll see what I can do!" I say resided as I head off the ward and back onto the department,

"How's Tilly?"

"Ok I think. She accepts she needs to get better!" Ethan wraps an arm around me,

"And how about you my angel?"

"Ok. Still bit in shock but ok listen how bout we go straight to that class after work?"

"You still want to go?"

"Yeah I really do. Um I'll meet you out the front yeah?"

"Ok" Ethan heads over to the changing rooms while I make my way outside and over to a worn out max,

"Hey?"

"Uh hey what's up?"

"Just been to see Tilly she wants to see you"

"Oh. You really think that's a good idea?" I shrug my shoulders,

"Look she's going to need you Max! If you are just going to freak out then maybe it would be better if you don't see her!" I walk away as I see Ethan coming out the entrance,

"Ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready!" I say kissing him softly onto the lips as we make our way to the class my mind now slowly on focus of my Baby.


	26. Chapter 26

Part Twenty Six

We got to the class to find a group of couples huddled together making me groan slightly,

"Maybe I made a mistake..." Before we could sneak out the room we were spotted by a fluttering woman wearing a long flowing gypsy skirt and bangles all up one arm,

"Oh a new couple! Don't be shy dears come on in!" We awkwardly stepped further into the room,

"What is your names?"

"Uh Ethan hardy and this is my wife Natalie"

"I'm Jean and I'm not starting yet so why don't you get to know the others while I set up!" We nod our heads as I cling onto Ethan's arm,

"We are trapped now!"

"I know how do we get out of here?!" We smirk slightly before grudgingly joining the others. It was a long night which drained me as we got home to find Frank in our kitchen with a awkward looking Cal,

"What is he doing here?!" Ethan asks cal appalled,

"He was sat outside when I got home..."

"I Uh am going to bed" I say quietly,

"Actually I wanted to see you..." I turned in shock all three of us shocked,

"What you want?"

"To say sorry for overreacting the other day...I get easily wound up!"

"Wow what a heartfelt apology!" I say sarcastically,

"You know what Frank it doesn't matter...what does matter is your two sons who need answers so I'm going to go to bed trusting that you can sit with them and remain calm?!" Frank nods firmly while I kiss Ethan's cheek,

"Night baby. Call if you need me!"

"Night sis!"

"Night bro!" I say hugging him before heading hesitantly out the room feeling tense as I wasn't sure how the boys will feel and most importantly if Frank will screw things up again! I fell asleep quickly the events of the day taking its toll on me, when I hear the door creak open and Ethan tiptoe into the room making me sit up,

"Baby?"

"Hey angel did I wake you?" I shake my head wrapping my arms around his neck as he sat beside me,

"How'd it go?"

"Well there was no violence this time!"

"Baby?"

"He told us all we needed to hear.."

"But you don't feel anything towards him?" Ethan shook his head,

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"Ethan your the nicest person I know! Look you can't help how you feel...besides you tried so you shouldn't have any regrets" I kiss him softly as I rest my head against his shoulder,

"You always know what to say to me angel!"

"I do?"

"Yes you do. I love you my angel!"

"I love you more!" I kiss him softly as he slowly gets off the bed and goes over to his side of the bed slowly getting in sighing as he does so making me run his back,

"Long day huh!"

"Yes very long indeed!" I wrap my arms around his neck lightly kissing his cheek,

"What you thinking baby?"

"Just how lucky I am too have you in my life!"

"Good answer! But what else you thinking cause you seem I don't know troubled?"

"Oh I'm sorry I don't mean to be honest I just am worried..."

"Bout what?"

"Being like Frank!" I sat myself up looking straight at him as he appeared upset,

"Baby you are nothing like him! And I know that you are more of a father than he will ever be! You hearing this! He is not even close to the man that you or Cal are! Believe that baby!" Ethan had tears falling down his face as I gently wiped them away before he took hold of my hand and lightly kissed it,

"I love you!" I kiss Ethan as we huddle together both lightly dosing as we held onto each other. The next morning I got myself up and was happily in the kitchen making breakfast for us all as I was mixing the mixture in the bowl Cal entered smirking over at my direction,

"What is all this?!"

"Uh breakfast! What you think?" I say twirling in my apron my little bump showing,

"Right domestic goddess shame that your food tastes so bad!" I sigh lightly to myself,

"I know. That's why I'm practising for when the baby comes!"

"Why exactly?"

"I want to be able to feed my own child!" I continue stirring as Cal watched amused eating chunks of banana,

"Morning"

"Oh morning baby!" I smile cheerily over at Ethan as he gives small amused smile over at me,

"Angel what is with the cooking?"

"Oh Uh I wanted to make breakfast for you guys for a change plus it'll be good practise!" Ethan nods his head silently before sitting down beside Cal,

"You alright Baby?" I ask concerned as Ethan nods his head making both me and Cal over at him,

"Bro what is it?"

"Nothing. Just been a crazy few weeks that's all!" We both nod understanding,

"Well maybe we can have a normal day today huh what you reckon?"

"Yes. I would love that angel!" I continue cooking which was a total disaster as I burnt the pancakes and felt totally useless as a wife and mother no matter how much they tried to comfort me!

"Angel you sure your alright?"

"Yes great. Sorry just that I want to be good wife and mum!"

"Angel your already the best wife and mum!" Ethan says firmly making me smile slightly,

"But I can't do anything! How can I be?"

"You can do things! Besides I love you and don't need you to cook or any of that I just need to know that your here!" I smile taking his hands into mine,

"I am here and I ain't going anywhere baby!" He kisses my forehead as we continued walking to walk huddled together in each other's arms,

"Aw how cute are you two?!" Rita comments smiling over at us making us smirk,

"Hey Rita!"

"You are starting to show! Must be getting excited!" We both beam as I place my hands on my small bump,

"More than you'll know Rita!" We all head inside the department as Max takes hold of my arm and lead me away from the others,

"I've seen Tilly!"

"Oh right Tilly. What you say to her then?"

"I told her that I'm here for her...I am not breaking up with her"

"Why not? And don't say cause you feel sorry for her!"

"No coarse not! Look I like her a lot mate. We get along well and well I want to see where this goes" I smile taking his hand,

"Aw look at you my Maximus growing up!" I say with pride making max roll his eyes laughing lightly,

"Well it's bout time I joined the rest of you!"


	27. Chapter 27

Part Twenty Seven

At my lunch break I head upto the ward to see Tilly who was listening to her iPod looking tranquil,

"Hey how are you?" I ask sitting myself beside her as she smiles down at my little bump,

"Growing already! Before you know it the little will be here!" I smile down as I gently rub my belly,

"Still got a long way off yet little bean!"

"So you been working today?" I nod my head slowly,

"So Max been to see you then?" She beamed at the mention of his name as she looked dreamily ahead of her making me smile knowingly sighing lightly as I take her hand,

"Love huh makes you do and feel strange things huh!"

"It certainly does! And I love every minute of it! " I laugh making her join in as I lay down beside her placing my arm through hers,

"Natalie?"

"Yes"

"Well I was wondering if you'd do me a massive favour?"

"Well go on then!"

"Well I wondered if you could tell me what it'll be like at the clinic?!" She looked quite calm apart from her eyes which revealed her fear,

"Hey it won't be bad there! Charlie my boss he works there sometimes and he will look out for you I promise!" That reassured her as she rested her head onto my shoulder,

"Will you come visit me?"

"Try stopping me Tils!"

I headed back into the department smiling warmly to myself as I see Ethan working hard writing stuff into a patients file,

"Guess who?!" I say covering his eyes smiling as he smirks to himself,

"That definitely sounds like my wife!" I pull my hands away placing my arm through his,

"Your way too smart for my games huh!"

"Yes afraid so angel! So how was Tilly today?"

"She was actually so positive! But Uh when she's in the clinic I'm going to ask if Charlie can look out for her!" Ethan nods rubbing my back gently,

"You seem bit tense do you need a break?" I sigh lightly smiling over at him,

"Yeah I do. Uh cover for me baby I won't be long!"

"Take as long as you need angel!"

I sat for a moment catching my breath on the sofa feeling all sluggish and heavy as I sigh feeling pathetic,

"Little one your tiring mummy out and your not even here yet!" Rita and oddly Ian entered the staff smiling sympathetically over at me,

"Baby giving you hard time darling?!" I nod my head,

"Yep and it's just going to be the norm as it grows bigger!"

"Hey you'll be alright! Your a tough cookie!" Ian says encouragingly as I smile lifting myself onto my feet feeling inspired,

"Your right. Work to be done! See you both later!" I determinedly walked out the staff room and headed over to Ethan,

"What needs to be done?!"

"Oh you weren't very long. Uh if you'd like you can help me with my next patient?" I nod my head and walked beside him his hand onto my back as he leads me towards the cubicle,

"Hello Ellie is it?" A girl of about fourteen looked up from her phone frowning,

"Yes" she said in pout as I hold out my hand,

"You can your phone back afterwards Ellie"

"What? You have no rights?"

"Yes actually I do see these machines are super sensitive to mobile signals so as a Healthcare Assistant looking out for patients welfare I do have rights!" Ellie sighs as she gives me the phone as I place it safely into my pocket while Ethan continued,

"So you fainted at school?"

"Yes. I had stomach pains"

"Right what did these pains feel like?" Ethan asks as he lightly touches her stomach,

"I don't know pains! Sort of like intense cramp!"

"Right. Now I'm sorry but I have to ask could you be pregnant?" Her face blushed as she fumbled with her fingers making me lightly take her hand,

"We just want to help you sweetpea so please be honest with us we won't be mad or judge you" she had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head,

"I only done it the one time...I'm not some slag or nothing I just...me and my boyfriend wanted to see what it was like!"

"That's ok Ellie we'll do a urine sample and take it from there!" Ethan leaves the cubicle as I comfort Ellie while we wait for a nurse to help her take a urine test,

"Poor girl! Where is her parents?" I say to Ethan clutching my belly instinctively ,

"Her mum is on her way apparently. You sure you can handle this case?" I nod my head stoking his cheek,

"Yeah I can handle this. Besides we don't know the results yet!" I kiss his cheek before heading off to help with other patients. Ethan as soon as he had the result came and got me,

"So what is the results saying?"

"She is pregnant. I want you on there with me when I tell her because you can comfort her"

"Ok. Let's tell Ellie then!" We head over to the cubicle and I stood beside Ellie while Ethan gave her the results,

"Oh. How far gone?"

"Your only few days gone"

"Oh thank Christ for that! So when can I have an abortion!" Woo my hands trembled as I swallowed back bile as I tried remaining professional,

"Sweetie don't you think you should take some time to decide your options?"

"No! Why would I want a screaming little baby! "

"Right well there's adoption..."

"Listen I am not getting fat for some kid!" I took a long breath trying to remain calm Ethan sensing my discomfort,

"Ok Ellie you'll need a appointment which given that your still a minor you'll need a adult with you. Um if you excuse me?" Ethan leads me out the cubicle looking understandably over at me,

"Sorry Ethan...I know she's just a kid but she spoke of abortion so casually! The thought of..." It all got too much as I burst into tears Ethan pulling me into him,

"Angel I know it's tough! You know I'm proud of you right?"

"Me? Why?"

"Because you kept professional even though it was tough!" I kiss his lips lightly pressing my forehead against his,

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too angel!" We both regained ourselves as we both been told that Ellie's mum had arrived,

"Hey Ellie! What the hell love?!" Her mum fussed over her while Ellie scowled,

"Mum please! Get a grip of yourself!"

"Your mum here is just worried Ellie!" Ethan chips in smiling warmly at Mrs Cross,

"So what is wrong with her? Is it serious?" Ethan sighs lightly before explaining,

"Nothing serious health wise. We did a urine sample and the results were that she was pregnant " her mum looked bewildered for a moment before she shock her head,

"No that can't be right! She's only a kid!"

"Oh mum quit the dramatics! You heard them!"

"But Ellie you had..."

"Yes mum! Well done!" We both left them to it my annoyance growing,

"Angel you look tense!" Ethan began to massage my shoulder as I leaned my head against him,

"Been one hell of a day! Just want to have a nice hot bath!"

"Oh that does sound good!"

"Even better if you joined me?!" Ethan smirks as I wrap my around his neck,

"Wow well I guess I could arrange that Mrs hardy!" He kisses me making all my unease fade away!


	28. Chapter 28

Part Twenty Eight

We both lay in our bath relaxing and unwinding after a very long day,

"You feeling better ?" I ask lightly as I soak his chest lightly with the sponge,

"Much better and how about you Mrs Hardy?" He asks lightly kissing me,

"Much better now you did that!"

"Well people underestimate the power of a kiss!" I laugh happily as I lift myself out the bath wrapping a towel around me,

"Where you going angel?!"

"To the bedroom so you can show me just how powerful your kisses really are!" Ethan lifts himself out the bath scrambling to wrap a towel around him as he follows me into the bedroom both of us laughing with happiness. Later we lay into each other's arms Ethan stroking my hair as I lightly stroke his chest,

"Baby?"

"Yes?"

"We are going to be okay right?" Ethan lightly kisses my forehead,

"Why ask that question angel?"

"Just that I'm afraid..."

"Of what? The pregnancy?"

"No just the thought of us all falling apart!" Ethan holds me closer and sighs lightly,

"Is this to do with Tilly?"

"Not just her. Frank aswell!"

"Frank?"

"Baby I know that he has gotten to you and cal and I think that you should meet up with him again I mean he did apologise to me!"

"Not good enough he hurt you and my brother I can't forgive so easily!"

"I'm saying that it will all I'm saying is for you to meet with him again" I say lightly kissing his chest,

"I love you Natalie your seriously the most sweetest person I know!" I smile looking up at him,

"I love you too baby always will!"

The following morning I came into work to find Ethan rushing of his feet,

"Cal? Is he okay?" I ask watching Ethan concerned,

"No idea with Ethan! He tends to work on fast mode when he's got stuff on his mind!" I head over to Ethan and touch his arm lightly,

"Baby? Everything good?"

"Oh hey Nat! I'm fine just rushed off my feet see you on break!" He rushes off watching him with concern before I head to see Charlie,

"Hey Charlie!"

"Oh Natalie hi how's Uh your friend Tilly right?"

"She's ok I think actually that's why I came to see you!"

"Really? Well how can I help?"

"Well Uh I was wondering if you could look out for her as she's anxious about the clinic"

"Oh Natalie you don't even have to ask you know that I'll do my best for her!" I smile comforted knowing how well Charlie looked out for everyone as I continued with my shift,

"Uh You Uh Nancy?"

"Natalie!" I say correcting Dylan as he calls me over to a cubicle,

"I need you to clear this graze and send him on his way!" I was taking aback by his abrupt manner,

"Excuse me?"

"If you could be fast about it we need the bed!" He waltzes off leaving me and the patient in shock! As I clean the graze and discharge the patient I head into the staff room still annoyed by Dylan's rudeness!

"Baby you'd never believe the way that Dylan spoke to me?!"

"I can actually! He has a habit of it!"

"Oh right! You sure your alright cause I'm kind of sensing that your having a freak out!" I say taking hold of his hand,

"I'm fine. Got loads of work to do see you later!" Ethan brushes his lips onto my cheek before hurrying out the staff room as I tried my best to hold back the hurt,

"Aw it's not just you sis he's been funny all day try not to take it personally!" I give a small smile as I sigh feeling fed up,

"I think I've upset him!"

"Why you thinking that?"

"Because I said that he should meet frank again" cal rolls his eyes,

"You know he's always been hyper sensitive ever since we were kids!"

"So what's your point?"

"That he lets things bubble up inside him until he figures out how to cope!"

"How's that healthy Cal! I don't need the man I love joining Tilly!" Cal frowned as I hurried out the staff room and outside sitting on the bench closing my eyes taking deep breathes as tears fall down my face,

"Angel?" Ethan sat himself beside me taking hold of my hand,

"What you doing?"

"Holding my very beautiful wife's hand! Hoping that she forgives me for being a utter prat!" I shake my head frowning,

"Your not a prat! You just need to open upto me? Please let me in Ethan?" Ethan looks straight ahead still holding my hand,

"You know I never really had anyone before you that I could trust with my problems...today I went back to being single don't have anyone Ethan! And I'm so sorry for pushing you away from now on I promise to tell you my problems!" I kiss him tenderly wrapping my arms around him,

"You better mister cause I can't bare to lose you!"

"I'm not going anywhere I promise!" We hold each other for a short while before heading back into the department,

"Dr Hardy! I'm afraid we need you to go out on call!"

"But what about Cal?"

"He's going off duty and I need your experience here? Please?" Ethan sighs nodding his head slowly as I fill with dread clinging onto his arm,

"Ethan. I love you!" Ethan kisses my forehead as he heads off with the paramedics,

"Come on sis lets get out of here he'll come home when he's finished his shift" cal led me out of the department,

"Wait! I need to stay here!"

"But sis it's the end of your shift!"

"I need to stay here!" I head back inside,

"Mrs hardy thought you'd left?"

"I need to stay miss Beachup!" Connie nods her head understanding as we all got prepared for the emergency which was a train crash. Moments later I head over to the desk where all the staff were huddled around a telly which was reporting on the crash,

"Natalie? Come with me love" Charlie gently led a numb me into his office,

"Ethan has been trapped inside the train the paramedics are doing everything to get him out but you should prepare yourself love for the worst" I fell to the floor my knees buckling as Charlie held onto me as I sob my heart breaking from the very thought of not seeing my Ethan again! Charlie had called cal explaining everything as I sat in shock barely able to take in my surroundings as cal hurries over to me both crying into each other,

"Sis it's alright Ethan can get out of there! I know that he can!"

"What if he...I can't be without him...he promised me...he promised me!" Cal held me tighter as we had a very long wait ahead of us!


	29. Chapter 29

Part Twenty Nine

The wait was killing me as I walked anxiously around the room praying for Ethan to be ok! Connie enters the room looking tense,

"They are on their way!"

"How's Ethan?!" We both ask tensely making Connie gently take our hands,

"He's been injured but nothing serious just battered and scraped! " I let out breath that I had hold of waiting for news as me and cal hug both feeling relief as we headed over to the entrance with the team,

"Ethan!" I run and jumped into his arms as soon as he stepped out of the ambulance sobbing into him as he held onto me tightly,

"It's ok I'm here angel I'm here angel!" We kissed eagerly as I slowly got put down but still holding onto him realising the huge gnash on his head,

"Oh baby look at you!" I say tears streaming down my face as he tries reassuring me,

"Angel it looks worse than it is! I just need stitches" we all headed into a empty cubicle as Ethan got onto the bed as I held onto his hand,

"I'm sorry"

"Hey don't be sorry none of this is your fault baby you were just doing your job!" I likely kiss him as Charlie entered the room,

"Hey you ready to get stitched up!" Ethan smiles as I go after cal who looked quite overwhelmed,

"Hey?"

"Oh hey sis shouldn't you be with him?"

"Yeah I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Cal sighs his hand trembling,

"You know this isn't the first time that I've almost lost him!" I nod my head slowly,

"I owe you an apology..."

"Me? Why?"

"For not insisting to go instead of Ethan! I could of lost your husband...your world!" I pull him into me,

"Guys?" We pull away from each other smiling over at Ethan as I wipe my tears away,

"I'm free to go now. I was thinking maybe we could just have a lazy night in?" We both nodded our heads as I kiss his lips taking his hand,

"I'll let Frank know that your not meeting him"

"Frank?" I ask confused

"Yes Uh I was taking your advice but given recent events I'd much rather be with you!" I smile sadly kissing him softly as he wraps an arm around my waist as we head out of the department. Later on as I lay in bed I huddle into Ethan's chest listening as he sleeps beside me as I think of earlier and what she would of done if things had happened differently,

"Angel go to sleep!" I smirk looking at Ethan who still has his eyes close,

"How do you know I am awake?!"

"Cause my angel your fretting which makes your body tense my dear wife!"

"Wow you know me that well huh!"

"I certainly do!" I sigh as I rest my head onto his chest as he begins to stroke my hair,

"I love you"

"I know now get some sleep angel!" I laugh lightly closing my eyes and trying to drift off.

The next morning there was a loud knocking on our door making me grumble half asleep,

"Angel get back to sleep I'll sort it!" Ethan got out the bed and entered the hallway a few seconds later I heard a familiar booming voice making me get up and enter the hallway,

"What's going on?" I say half asleep rubbing my eyes as I take in a jittery looking Frank,

"Nothing angel just Uh Frank here was concerned over yesterday!"

"Oh. Well since I'm up who wants breakfast?!" Cal gulps winding me up as I whack his arm playfully,

"Shut up you or you'll have nothing!"

"well in that case..."

"Shut up! Ethan tell him!" We all entered the kitchen as I opened the fridge while the others sat around the table,

"I heard the news yesterday and then cal phones telling me you were injured I immediately thought the worst!" Ethan smiles sadly as he looks a little bit awkward,

"I was lucky. Guess someone up there heard my prayers!" I took deep breathes trying to keep my emotions in check as I was cooking our breakfast Cal's hand placed firmly onto my shoulder before joining them at the table,

"Maybe we should change the subject"

"Oh yeah of course! Uh well where you staying?"

"A b&b down the road from here"

"Oh so how long you thinking of staying?"

"However long you both want me to!" Breakfast went well and Frank was like a different person, he was charming and kind which kind of took us all by surprise but a welcoming one as I smile happily watching cal and Ethan who looked like excited kids eager to hear all their dads stories! We made our way into work Ethan and cal in a upbeat mood, until later that morning we had an call through saying they were bringing Frank in with severe chest pains!

"It's a heart attack I know it!"

"Baby it will be ok the team will do everything for him!" Both of them looked like lost little boys making my heart break as I took both of their hands squeezing tightly. Frank was stable and was under observation for a few days I enter the ward and sit beside him,

"The boys have gone get some stuff for you. We've been thinking and Uh we would want you to come stay with us for abit...just until you get better!"

"They really want that!"

"Yes. Yes they do!"


	30. Chapter 30

Part Thirty - A Few Months Down

It has been four months and my stomach was even bigger than expected as Frank was still living with us his energy low as it slowly takes its toll on me! I'm now lying in bed shopping online as Ethan enters the bedroom smiling,

"Ah angel you ok?" I nod smiling as I feel Ethan's lips onto my head as he makes his way over to his side of the bed,

"Baby what crib do you like better?" Ethan leans closer to look smiling amused at me,

"Bit eager for buying things!" I laugh lightly

"Sorry I'm just wanting he or she's room to be ready for when they arrive!" Ethan gently places his hand onto my arm,

"I know you do angel. Look how about after our scan tomorrow we go shopping?" I squeal hugging him excitedly as he laughs as I kiss him,

"Sorry baby just so excited now! Can't wait to finally find out what we're having!" Ethan nods his head gently taking the laptop off my lap and placing it onto the floor whilst I lay myself further down into the bed,

"You look drained out angel. Let me know if having my father here is too much for you!"

"No. I promise you Ethan I'm fine! Just baby sucking energy out of me!" Ethan strokes my bump making me close my eyes,

"That's oddly nice baby. Relaxing!"

"Angel get some sleep. I love you!"

"I love you too!" We kissed before turning our bedside lamps off as we huddle together closing our eyes as slumber drifted through the apartment. The following morning I was up first getting breakfast ready when a grumbling Frank enters the kitchen,

"Hey love your bloody mattress has gone!" He moans as he sits himself at the table while I gritted my teeth ignoring his comments as I continued cooking,

"Morning sis! How's the bump today?"

"Ok thanks bro!" Cal sat next to Frank who was busy reading a newspaper, Ethan came through yawning lightly before kissing my lips,

"Morning angel!"

"Morning baby! Today's the day you excited daddy?!"

"I most certainly am mummy!" We laugh lightly before kissing again ignoring the protest from the other two,

"So what's the big deal bout the scan today then?!" Cal asks as we sit down and begin to help ourselves to breakfast,

"Oh well they will tell us whether we are having a boy or girl!"

"Why so eager to know?"

"Because we need to do up the babies room before it comes!"

"Right and what's wrong with a neutral colour like yellow ?" I frown over at Frank,

"Nothing is right with yellow Frank besides we both are excited to know!" We all ate our breakfast in silence before the three of us headed into the department,

"I thought you had a scan today?" Tess asks as we enter the department hand in hand,

"Yeah we are heading up there now! Wish us luck!" Tess smiles warmly,

"I'm sure the baby is healthy and all is well for you both!" Me and Ethan got into the lift and made our way upto the maternity ward both jittery with excitement,

"This is so exciting baby!"

"I know now we get to find out whether it'll be Imogen or Cameron?!" I nod my head smiling as I squeeze his hand,

"What you hoping for?!"

"Either way I'm happy you?"

"Same aslong as its healthy that's all that matters!" We get called in both eager to find out what our fate will be.


End file.
